DESEO TENERTE: Un espejismo en la Arena
by Dolunay
Summary: Por un despiste de su hermano terminará liado de alguna forma a Hinata Hyüga. Si bien la misión de la Kunoichi de la hoja era salvaguardar de su persona, él siente la necesidad de protegerla. Sus intenciones no eran malas, pero después de lo ocurrido sólo pensaba una cosa... Deseo tenerte
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** El material que se presentara a continuación será utilizado única y exclusivamente con fines de entretenimiento. No se pretende lucrar con este Fanfic de ninguna manera. Naruto y los personajes que se presentan son obra de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 **(+18)** Algunos capítulos pueden contener LEMON, LIME, ESCENAS CON VIOLENCIA, LENGUAJE ADULTO.

 **CRAK FIC.**

 **CLASIFICACION "T"** por el contenido.

-Dialogos-

- _Pensamientos-_

* * *

 **D** _ **ESEO TENERTE: Un espejismo en la Arena.**_

* * *

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

 _ **LAZOS**_

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Por la posición del sol podía deducir que aún era medio día. El cálido viento movía maliciosamente sus cabellos de fuego. Su vista se mantenía fija en el camino, mientras trataba de entender lo que fuera que su hermano quería decirle.

-Me pregunto, ¿Qué clase de tortura te haría Temari por hablar con la boca llena?- Sus ojos Aqua se dirigieron hacia el maestro de las marionetas, después de soltar ese comentario. En el rostro de Kankuro apareció una mueca de dolor al tratar de engullir lo que hasta en esos momentos mantenía en su boca.

-Ella no me hará nada porque no está aquí- En el rostro de Kankuro una nueva mueca apareció recordando como la _princesa de los vientos_ podía ser tan _problemática_ como bien lo decía Shikamaru Nara, el temperamento de su hermana mayor era uno de los peores que jamás en su vida había conocido y sólo era menguado con aquella despreocupada y holgazana forma de ser del líder del Clan Nara- Además somos hombres independientes, ¡podemos hacer lo que se nos antoje y si a mi se me antoja hablar con la boca llena lo haré!

A Gaara le pareció ver por un momento alguna clase de destello malicioso en los ojos del marionetista. Frunció el ceño levemente tratando de entender un poco la mentalidad casi "infantil" de quien se supone era su hermano mayor. Era cierto que desde que Temari había hecho su vida, ellos se habían quedado solos en casa y para Kankuro fue una total oportunidad de revelación - _Tonto-_ si Temari no estaba eso significaba que podía hacer lo que quisiera sin tener represalias o dar explicaciones por lo ocurrido, era completamente libre o eso creía hasta que la realidad le dio un golpe en la nariz. Más bien fue Gaara, quien exigió de él una actitud más madura como buen shinobi que era. El hecho de que su hermana ya no viviera con ellos no significaba que harían lo que mejor les viniera en gana, en la casa habían reglas que debían acatarce y Kankuro parecía hacer caso omiso a ellas. Hubiera seguido así de no ser porque Gaara le había amenazado diciendo que, destruiría su colección de marionetas si no cambiaba esa actitud. El marionetista había tratado de " _comportarse_ " de la mejor manera posible, aunque le resultará difícil.

\- El ser alguien independiente no significa que puedas hacer lo que quieras. Además si me preguntas, lo que hacías se me hace algo asqueroso y una verdadera falta de respeto- Dicho esto Gaara volvió su vista al camino.

-Pero...

-Pero nada- Contestó tajante el pelirrojo ante la réplica de su hermano.

Las puertas de la aldea de la Hoja podían divisarse a unos cincuenta metros. Y con ellas una pequeña comitiva que había asistido para recibirle. Podía reconocer fácilmente a la persona que agitaba la mano con desdén, y es que ese peinado de Tazón, ojos redondos, cejas extremadamente pobladas y el traje de spandex verde eran inconfundibles. El discípulo de Gai-Sensei sonreía de oreja a oreja, junto a él una castaña con peinado de panda quien negaba avergonzada de la actitud eufórica de su compañero, aguantando claramente las ganas de golpear a la bestia verde de Konoha por respeto al Kazekage y a sus hermanos. Mientras a lado de ellos se encontraba una rubia de coletas que avanzó los escasos metros que la separaban de sus pequeños hermanos.

Gaara no esperaba que su hermana se abalanzará hacia ellos envolviéndolos en un abrazo extremadamente protector y maternal. No era como que ellos se demostrarán mucho cariño y balbucearán palabras cursis o se dieran abrazos efusivamente todo el tiempo, pero estaba bien, desde luego esa era la forma de decir un _Los extrañe, par de idiotas_ de Temari.

-¡Me estas asfixiando, Loca!- Se quejó Kankuro tratando de alejarse de los brazos de su hermana como si de espinas se tratará.

Temari los soltó propinando un golpe en la cabeza a Kankuro y pellizcando, de una manera que a simple vista parecía dolorosa, la mejilla del pelirrojo. - _Así está mejor-_ pensó Kankuro mientras se quejaba. No lo admitiría en voz alta sin afectar su orgullo, pero también había extrañado a su hermana.

 _-_ No los extrañe ni un poquito- Temari se quejó un momento. Kankuro bufó algo ganando un nuevo golpe cortesía de Temari. Ante esto Gaara sólo pudo curvar un poco la comisura de sus labios. Los tres estaban reunidos de nuevo.

-¡Sabía que la llama de la Juventud ardía en su interior y los traería de nuevo a la aldea de la Hoja!- Sin duda era el alegre Rock Lee que como siempre era designado a escoltar al Joven Kazekage.

-Bienvenidos- Tenten inclinó levemente el cuerpo saludando con respeto a los recién llegados ignorando momentáneamente sus instintos por asesinar al Moreno que estaba junto a ella- Kazekage- Sama, Kankuro-Dono

-No es necesaria tanta formalidad, preciosa- Kankuro guiñó un ojo viendo como Tenten lo miraba con una expresión de miedo mientras se incorporaba - _Esta coqueteando, ¿Conmigo_?- se preguntó la castaña, intentó aguantar las ganas de reír ante lo absurdo que había sonado aquello.  
Temari no se aguantó y golpeó nuevamente a Kankuro, quien maldijo por lo bajó, Gaara sólo se limitó a cerrar los ojos y cruzarse de brazos.

-Es protocolo- Contestó la castaña señalando disimuladamente a los dos ANBU que los acompañaban- Rikodaime Hokage se disculpa por no venir personalmente a recibirlo pero tenía que atender unos asuntos importantes para la reunión.

-Entendido- Gaara suspiró discretamente, sabía que las próximas horas serían de extenuante charla con Kakashi, tratando de arreglar uno de los muchos problemas que habían surgido en las fronteras de sus naciones después de finalizar la cuarta gran Guerra Ninja- Gracias por acompañarnos.

Amablemente la fémina del equipo Gai pidió que la siguieran hasta la torre Hokage. Caminaron por la calle central, muchos de los aldeanos le saludaban con respeto y aunque no llevara el manto y el sombrero que lo caracterizaba como Líder de la arena, todos sabían por demás que el Pelirrojo era el mejor Kazekage en la historia de Suna. Y aunque habían Personas que aun desconfiaban y temían de él eran mínimo en comparación con aquellas que lo admiraban y respetaban.

-Eres una bestia- La voz quejosa de Kankuro llamó la atención del pelirrojo, vio como de nueva cuenta el marionetista daba un masaje a su cabeza intentando apaciguar el dolor que le provocó el puño de su hermana.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- Cuestiono la rubia, empuñando su mano. No tendría ningún problema en golpear de nueva cuenta a Kankuro.

-No he dicho nada... Te alteras demasiado por nada- Kankuro frunció el ceño, pensando en no decir nada más. Apreciaba su vida y enojar a Temari no era lo más sensato que haría cualquiera, y menos él. Temari podía tener una infinita paciencia con quien fuera... Gaara, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten y hasta el propio Naruto, podía seguir nombrando a un sin fin de personas. Pero por alguna razón con _él,_ la paciencia era mínima, apenas abría la boca y ella parecía querer golpearlo como si de una piñata se tratara. Tal vez sólo se arriesgaría un poco-¡Hey, Temari!

-¿Qué quieres?- Su hermana posó su mirada Esmeralda sobre él, suponiendo que le diría un comentario que le molestaría. Ya estaba preparando su mejor técnica para mandar a volar a su hermano.

-Creo que hoy te encuentras de buen humor...- Mencionó Kankuro- Es decir, sólo te has limitado a golpearme cuatro veces en media hora, realmente esperaba que me hicieras añicos - _Estaba preparado tanto física como mentalmente-_

 _-_ ¡Ha! No te emociones Kankuro, mi mundo no se mueve a tu alrededor- sonrió la rubia mientras se cruzaba de brazos- Además esos golpes podrían dejarte más idiota de lo que estas.

 _-No, otra vez-_ Para Gaara era normal aquello, sus hermanos se peleaban por cualquier cosa. Pero para Tenten, que caminaba unos cuantos paso delante de ellos, aquello era demasiado gracioso, tanto que evitaba reírse. Y Lee, bueno, él había convivido más con los hermanos de la Arena, sabía que está pequeña pelea terminaría en una victoria por parte de Temari.

-No creo que sea eso- Dijo Kankuro ignorando como Temari se había refirió a él- Yo creo...- Hizo una breve pausa. Temari lo observo atenta, al igual que el resto de los acompañantes- Yo creo que Shikamaru sabe complacerte de la mejor forma, es decir, te mantiene contenta.

Por un momento la ex- Sabaku No palideció, era una chica bastante difícil de sorprender. Pero esta vez su hermano la había puesto en Jake. Sus mejillas se tornaron en un rojo escarlata muy parecido al cabello de su hermano menor; y es que el comentario del maestro de marionetas venía en doble sentido. - _Esto se va a poner feo-_ Pensó Gaara mientras apretaba el puente de su nariz.

Lee como buen inocente no entendía nada de la conversación de los hermanos. Tenten se sentía aún más abochornada que la misma Temari, todos a su alrededor se le quedaron viendo, obviamente la chica de coletas no se lo tomaría a bien.

-Espero que las cosas sigan así... - Se aventuró a hablar nuevamente Kankuro con una sonrisa maliciosa- Enojarte mucho podría tener serias repercusiones en tu salud y...

-¡Considerate Hombre Muerto!- Interrumpió la mayor. De un ágil movimiento la chica desplegó su abanico revelando las tres lunas violáceas. Ante eso Kankuro de un salto retrocedió un par de metros invocando a una de sus marionetas favoritas: **_Sasori_ _de la Arena roja._**

Algunos de los transeúntes se alejaron rápidamente del lugar. Otros tantos curiosos se quedaron observando a ambos hermanos a punto de desatar una pelea. Los Anbus que escoltaban al Kazekage estaban listos para intervenir, pero la voz del pelirrojo los detuvo.

-Temari... Kankuro- Su voz sonaba más sería y áspera de lo normal. Ambos hermanos fijaron su atención en Gaara, quién se había posicionado en medio de ellos. Su vista se mantenía fija al frente- Dejen de avergonzar a nuestra aldea- La orden fue dada. Por un momento Kankuro evoco los recuerdos de la primera vez que estuvieron en Konoha para los exámenes Chunnin. Gaara se había dirigido hacia él de la misma forma cuando tuvieron ese pequeño encuentro con los miembros del equipo siete y el nieto del Tercer Hokage.

-Parece que hoy no correrá sangre...- Con ese último comentario Temari cerró su abanico, y siguió su camino.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó consternado Kankuro a Gaara cuando se dio cuenta de que el menor lo observaba fijamente.

-Andando...- Gaara, al igual que su hermana siguió caminando junto al equipo Gai.

 _-Valió la pena-_ Se dijo a si mismo Kankuro. Y es que no todos los días puedes abochornar a tu hermana sin salir herido en el proceso. Comenzó a caminar para alcanzar al grupo. Sus ojos caoba podían divisar el iconico edificio rojo-La torre Hokage-. Sacó una pequeña bolsa de entré sus cosas, que resguardaba pequeños frutos que había recolectado en el camino. Sólo quedan cinco, debería de comerlos ya... Una vez entrando a la junta Gaara no me dejará comer hasta el descanso Con ese pensamiento Kankuro tomó tres de los pequeños frutos, parecidos a las uvas pero con una textura más áspera. Sé los metió a la boca deleitandose con ese sabor agridulce que le ofrecía la fruta.

-¿Kankuro?- La voz de la rubia lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué... Quieres?- Temari Frunció el ceño, controlando las ganas de golpear al marionetista. Todavía no se olvidaba de la vergüenza que le hizo pasar hace unos momentos. Se vengaría, no sabía como, pero lo haría.

-Deja de hablar con la boca llena, es asqueroso- Se quejó la mayor, Kankuro sólo se limitó a mover los hombros demostrando el poco interés que tenía hacia lo que su hermana le decía. La pigmentación morada que tenían los dientes de Kankuro le llamaron la atención, desde que llegaron lo había notado y eso se debía a aquello que comía- ¿Qué es lo que comes? tienes los dientes morados y eso sólo te hace ver más horrible de lo que ya eres.

\- Son Bayas...- Ignoró completamente el anterior comentario de su hermana cuando sintió la mirada amenazante del pelirrojo. - _Tus marionetas sufrirán las consecuencias-_ Esas habían sido las palabras de Gaara, Gruño por lo bajó. El pelirrojo era capaz de cualquier cosa, así que más le valía comportase. Después de todo ignorar un par de veces a su hermana no era tan malo si con eso lograba mantener a salvo sus preciadas marionetas.

-¿Bayas? - Cuestiono Temari viendo a su hermano con algo de preocupación mientras con el dedo índice se rascaba una mejilla- ¿Te aseguraste de que no eran... Venenosas?

-Hump...- Kankuro volvió a guardar la pequeña bolsa entre sus cosas -¿ _Con quién crees que estas tratando?-_ Se cruzó de Brazos ofendido- Soy un Shinobi experimentado, reconocer lo que puedo comer o no es algo fácil para mí.

Tenten sonrió levemente al ver como de nuevo esos dos estaban a punto de discutir. No tenía hermanos, al ver a Kankuro y a Temari discutir constantemente le hacía preguntarse que se sentiría tener uno, ¿ _Sería malo o bueno ?_ No lo sabía pero a pesar de Discutir la mayoría del tiempo se veía que la rubia amaba a sus hermanos y viceversa, aunque el pelirrojo era un poco más reservado en eso. Podía ver claramente en sus ojos aquel brillo especial cuando estaban los tres juntos.

-Perdón, pero a veces ustedes dos...- Dijo la rubia mientras señalaba aleatoriamente a sus hermanos- Pueden ser muy...- _Tontos-_ inocentes.

-¿Qué tratas de decir con eso?- Otra vez los hermanos comenzaban una discusión. Gaara los observo con esa mirada aguamarina. Cerró los ojos y se permitió sonreír un momento.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, su vista se dirigió al cielo azulado, recordando a aquel joven de cabellos amarillos y azules ojos como el firmamento. De no ser por aquel ninja, seguramente seguiría en la oscuridad. Y muy probablemente todo lo que había construido hasta ahora sería un mal chiste que algún osado le dijo antes de ser aplastado con su arena. Sus hermanos, su aldea, sus _amigos,_ Nada sería igual.

Gaara volvió su visita hacia sus hermanos. Pensó en el lazo que los unía, desde muy pequeño estuvo condenado a vivir en soledad; hubo una época en la que creyó que la culpa era de él. Se culpaba a el mismo por nacer como un monstro, por acabar con la vida de su madre, alejar a sus hermanos, ser una decepción para su padre, por manchar con sangre a la aldea de la arena.

Es ahí cuando se cuestionó sobre el porqué de su existencia, sucumbiendo a una horrible y fría soledad. Pero alguien le hablo dentro de esa oscuridad, algo le hablo dentro de él y ofreció una respuesta a cambio de algo que el pequeño Gaara podía conseguir fácilmente; **_Sangre_**. Ese ser corrompió su inocencia y le susurraba desde el interior palabras que Gaara hizo suyas. Si nadie lo iba a amar, él se amaría solo, viviría para el mismo y mataría a quien se interpusiera en su camino, haciendo así un mundo maravilloso. _Sus lazos eran solo de muerte y odio_ , consideraba a los demás como trozos de carne unidas por el odio y la intención asesina, trozos de carne que le darían diversión a él y al retorcido ser que se encontraba residiendo en su interior.

 ** _Shukaku_** aprovecho la frágil mente del muchacho para manipularlo y ver a través de él, como ese líquido carmesí fluía entre sus manos. Ahora Gaara se había convertido en una maquina asesina; con una mente fría y un corazón muerto; pero un día algo cambio. Él, quien siempre camino en la oscuridad, vio un pequeño destello, una tenue luz...

- ** _Es algo insoportable, ¿verdad?... el sentimiento de estar solo. Sé lo que se siente... estuve ahí, en ese oscuro y solitario lugar. Pero ahora hay otras... otras personas valiosas para mí... me importan más ellos que yo mismo... y no dejaré que nadie los lastime. Es por eso que jamás renuncio. Te detendré... aunque tenga que matarte" -_**

Un golpe llevo a otro, de pronto se encontró en el suelo. Ahí, tirado y moribundo pregunto - **¿ _Por qué_? -**

\- **_Porque ellos... me rescataron de mí mismo... me salvaron de mi soledad... y fueron los primeros en aceptarme tal y como soy. Son mis amigos..._**

Naruto Uzumaki le había dado, con un golpe, un giro de ciento ochenta grados a su vida. Con un golpe, él shinobi de la Hoja había desatado la venda que cubría sus ojos, con un golpe logro sacarlo de la oscuridad.

Al final de la contienda, pudo reconocerlos... Kankuro y Temari estaban con él, sus hermanos estaban con él. Ellos también lo rescataron de la oscuridad.

Con una nueva visión, se preguntó nuevamente del porqué de su existencia. A diferencia de Naruto, él había marcado su destino con odio y rencor. Pero ya no quería ser parte de ese destino, quería tener un propósito como el ninja rubio de la aldea de la Hoja, quería dejar de ser el Gaara asesino, el malo, el ser que mataba para saciar su sed de sangre, aquel que había tomado la vida de cientos de personas solo por diversión. Quería ser tan fuerte como Naruto Uzumaki, tener los mismos lazos que el compartía con sus amigos; pero eso será difícil. Su pasado pesaba. y es que por más que se esforzara, los habitantes de Suna aún tenían desconfianza hacia su persona; y no los culpaba, el mismo había forjado con hierro la reputación que le perseguía.

Pero eso no era obstáculo para él, se esforzaría más y haría lo que fuera necesario para ser reconocido.

Sabía, por demás, que Naruto era tan fuerte por sus lazos de amistad y _amor_. Esos eran dos factores se le habían negado desde el momento en que nació, no tenía amigos, no tenía lazos de amor, aun así, el decidió amar; a sus hermanos, amar al país del viento y a la aldea de la arena.

El tiempo paso y se forjo un propósito, **_proteger_** a todo aquello que amaba.

Como Hermano.  
Como Hombre  
Como Humano  
Como Shinobi  
Como Kazekage  
Como Gaara

Protegería incluso con su vida a todo aquello que amaba.  
Dio su vida por los seres que amaba una vez, lo volvería a hacer de nuevo sin dudarlo.

\- Llegamos...- Anunció la castaña deteniéndose frente el edificio- Hokage-sama los espera en la sala de reuniones, Shizune los llevará hasta él.

\- Siempre es un placer volver a verles- Con esas palabras el Kazekage se dirigió a los miembros del equipo Gai- Arigatou gozaimasu.

-El placer es todo nuestro Gaara-kun...

-Lee, estamos en una misión oficial... No puedes dirigirte así al Kazekage...- Aunque probablemente el pelirrojo fuera más joven que ellos, no dejaba de ser una autoridad y como tal merecía que se le tratara con respeto. Tenten seguía el protocolo, si bien, ellos habían salido un par de veces cuando visitaban la aldea por cuestiones políticas o incluso por la boda de Shikamaru y Temari; Gaara seguía siendo el Kazekage de la aldea oculta de la arena.

-No te preocupes por eso, son cosas sin importancia- Tenten se sorprendió un poco por lo dicho por el pelirrojo, sin embargo sonrió al entender que Gaara los miraba como sus iguales- No es necesario que te dirijas a mí con tanta formalidad, puedes llamarme por mi nombre... Claro, si no te incomoda.

-Está bien, Gaara-kun...- Tenten inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, haciendo una pequeña reverencia pretendiendo dar a entender que ante todo, respetaba al menor de los Sabaku No- Nuestra misión termina aquí.

-Espero que podamos ir a cenar todos está noche, Naruto se alegrará de verte- Lee ya había ideado mentalmente un plan para esa noche.

\- Cuenten con ello...- Después de una corta despedida Tenten y Rock Lee se retiraron dejando a los tres hermanos en la entrada de la Torre.

\- Pasaré por ustedes antes del anochecer, espérenme hasta entonces, ni se les ocurra irse por su cuenta, se podrían perder - En ocasiones Temari solía olvidar que sus hermanos ya eran unos adultos y sus instintos protectores salían a flote- Se me está haciendo tarde, tengo que ir al hospital.

-¿Por qué? Te paso algo malo...- Preguntó Gaara, intentando esconder un poco su preocupación.

\- Últimamente me he sentido mal, Sakura me recomendó hacerme unos estudios.

\- Más bien esos experimentos tuyos, a los que tú llamas "Comida" te envenenaron sin darte cuenta- ¿Por qué no podían estar en paz por más de cinco minutos? Al parecer el hobby preferido de sus hermanos mayores era discutir entre ellos.

-¿Qué insinúas cara de travestí?- definitivamente ellos jamás cambiarían- Como sea, ahora no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo. Nos vemos más tarde.

Gaara solo pudo ver como su hermana desaparecía en la multitud, mientras se despedía agitando el brazos.

-Andando, Kankuro.

-Hai.

 _._  
 _._  
 _._

 _El amor es el deseo del corazón de servir a quien nos es querido, y procurarlo, cuidar de él._

 _-Yashamaru_

* * *

Hola, sean bienvenidisimos al primer capítulo de este fanfict.

Espero que les guste, lo hago con micho cariño para todos los amantes del GaaHina, No olviden dejar sus reviews comentando qué tal este capítulo. Dudas, sugerencias, citicas… son todas bienvenidas.

Nos vemos dentro de quince días….


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** El material que se presentara a continuación será utilizado única y exclusivamente con fines de entretenimiento. No se pretende lucrar con este Fanfic de ninguna manera. Naruto y los personajes que se presentan son obra de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 **(+18)** Algunos capítulos pueden contener LEMON, LIME, ESCENAS CON VIOLENCIA, LENGUAJE ADULTO.

 **CRAK FIC.**

 **CLASIFICACION "T"** por el contenido.

-Dialogos-

≤ _Pensamientos_ ≥

* * *

 _DESEO TENERTE: Un espejismo en la Arena._

* * *

 ** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

 **IMPREVISION**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _._

 _._

 _._

La guerra obliga a los hombres a hacer algo despreciable para la humanidad: _**destruir** ,_y esta lamentablemente no era la excepción.

Tres largos años habían pasado desde que finalizo la cuarta guerra mundial shinobi, y lejos de lo que se pensaba, la calma y paz tardarían en llegar. La alianza shinobi había tenido una merecida victoria, pero el precio qué pagarían, sería devastador. Las bajas de la mayor parte de las fuerzas aliadas y de la destrucción de gran parte de la geografía del Mundo Ninja, eran solo el principio.

El tiempo siguió pasando factura y era evidente que los próximos años estarían llenos de retos que superar. Varios recursos habían sido destinados al financiamiento de la guerra. Desde armamento Ninja a medicamentos e instrumental médico para atender a heridos en combate.

Poblados enteros se redujeron a nada y con ello varias personas se vieron en la necesidad de trasladarse en busca de mejores condiciones de vida. El principal problema era la situación económica de las naciones. Los recursos no eran suficientes, la escasez de alimentos era más evidente, y el descontento entre la población comenzó a crecer.

Resarcir los daños que la guerra había dejado a su paso eran retos a los que se enfrentaban los líderes de las naciones.

La reconstrucción de las aldeas había tomado su tiempo. Konoha contaba con recursos necesarios para comenzar con las reparaciones. Era cierto que existía un gran descontento en la población pero a su vez había fuerza de voluntad para superar cualquier problema que se avecinara. La voluntad de fuego seguía latente en sus corazones.

Definitivamente sabían que la paz existía, y el amor los llevaría hasta ella. Todo el esfuerzo valdría la pena.

-Los robos y las riñas en esta zona se ha convertido en algo habitual...- sobre la mesa se extendía un mapa de la frontera entre el país del fuego y del viento, un círculo rojo señalaba una zona geográfica donde en los últimos meses se habían desatado diversos conflictos bélicos- Es uno de los pasos más frecuentados por comerciantes, Al ser bendecida con lluvias en algunas épocas del año es un lugar predilecto para muchos mercaderes que no están acostumbrados a la vida desértica en su totalidad. Caravanas enteras se asientan en estas praderas esperando vender productos y obtener otros que no se consiguen en sus naciones natales, durante años este lugar fue testigo de la comercialización entre el país del fuego y el país del viento. Ha sido una zona económica importante para la aldea de la Arena, además es un vínculo entre nuestras naciones.

Kakashi escuchó atento al pelirojo, meditando sus palabras. Por fin después de largos meses de negociaciones lograron encontrar una solución.

\- El consejo ha revisado nuestra propuesta y la ha aprobado...- Kakashi extendió hacia el pelirrojo una carpeta con los documentos de negociación entre ambas aldeas- Me costó un poco, se mantuvieron reticentes al principio pero al final accedieron.

-Era la solución más viable...- Gaara no dijo más, se limitó a examinar los documentos que Kakashi le había entregado. Se alegró al ver las firmas de ratificación del consejo y el sello de Konoha. Sentía ahora un peso menos sobre sus hombros, que desde meses atrás venía cargando.

Rumores habían llegado a sus oídos, un grupo de personas causaban disturbios en las fronteras y rápidamente se dio a la tarea de investigar. Envío a un pequeño grupo liderado por Kankuro a recolectar información. Dos días después tenía en sus manos un reporte detallado de lo que sucedía.

Una pequeña población nativa del norte del país del fuego, desesperados migraron hacia las zonas del país del viento, esperando encontrar mejores condiciones para subsistir. Ingresaron directamente a un lugar tan diferente al que habían estado acostumbrados toda su vida. Las altas temperaturas en el día que alcanzaban hasta los cuarenta grados centígrados, la poca precipitación y la escasez de vegetación en los desiertos del país del viento hicieron dudar su decisión, pero no había otra salida. Habían escuchado rumores de que un clan que se originó en Konohagakure y que en tiempos antiguos se había trasladado a las áridas tierras del país del Viento, ahora estaban supeditados a Sunagakure No Sato. Encontraron esperanzas en el caso del Clan Höki y decidieron imitarlos. Pero las cosas no pasaban dos veces del mismo modo.

-También son víctimas de la guerra... - Después de un largo silencio, el Kazekage retomo la pequeña charla- Todo lo que tenían les fue arrebatado en un instante, estuvieron errando por dos años sin ninguna ayuda. Ante la desesperación los seres Humanos se vuelven irracionales.

\- Nuestro deber como Kages era proteger a los nuestros- Kakashi se levantó de su asiento, su oscura mirada se dirigió al exterior. El viento movía la copa de los árboles, pétalos de cerezo danzaban por doquier. La primavera llega para recordarnos que se puede florecer y comenzar de nuevo después de haber soportado muchas tormentas. - Como Hokage falle, pude haber evitado esto. Es mi culpa, lo menos que puedo hacer es reparar el daño.

-No gana nada culpándose por lo ocurrido Hokage- Sama. Sus futuras acciones pueden reparar esto. En lo que a mi concierne, estoy dispuesto a cooperar...- A pesar de ser tan joven Gaara actuaba con demasiada madurez.- Tenemos que apresurar el tramite antes de que se desate una revuelta, Necesito llevar estos papeles con el Damyö del país del viento para que los rubrique.

-Me sorprende que el Daimyö cediera tan rápido las tierras en donde reubicaremos a las personas.

-Sí, pero me condiciono a contraer un enlace... - La imperturbable voz del pelirrojo desloco un poco a Kakashi.

-¿Un enlace?- Sabia a lo que se refería el Kazekage, pero la pregunta salió de sus labios sin siquiera ser consiente. Se maldijo por lo bajo esperando que el pelirrojo no creyera que era un inoportuno.

-Debo desposar a alguien- El Hokage dirigió toda su atención en Gaara, no era indiscreto, pero creía que aquello era una exageración. ¿De verdad lo estaban obligando a casarse?- No me vea así, Es algo que tarde o temprano sucedería. Aproveche la situación para sacar algo bueno de ello.

A diferencia de otras naciones, El titulo máximo que alguien puede aspirar de la nación del viento, el título de Kazekage era heredado. Gaara conocía perfectamente esa norma, y sabía desde antes de ostentar el título de _Sombra del viento_ , esta particularidad.

Aun recordaba la charla que había tenido con el consejo y el Daimyö semanas atrás.

 **Flashback**

El mutismo comenzaba a molestarle, tenía una gran pila de papeles que revisar aun y aquellas personas solo le robaban tiempo.

Los miembros del consejo se veían entre sí, esperando que alguno de ellos lanzara la primera piedra. _¡Que valientes!_

-¿Y bien?- decidió adelantar las cosas, no quería llegar tarde a casa y ver que Kankuro había hecho de las suyas, _para variar,_ otra vez. Definitivamente necesitaba a Temari, Aunque no lo reconociera en voz alta. -No dispongo de mucho tiempo, aún tengo asuntos pendientes en la oficina.

No quería parecer grosero, pero realmente estaba agotado. Le pareció extraño ver al Daimyö al inicio de la junta, pero no dijo nada respecto a ello y solo se limitó a saludarlo con sumo respeto. Al parecer algo importante pasaría, y se relacionaba con lo que el consejo intentaba decirle.

-Sabes que el título de Kazekage se hereda, ¿Cierto?- Gaara afirmo con la cabeza- Hay un Tema que nos ha inquietado bastante, y lo hemos aplazado hasta el día de hoy.

Ebizö meditaba las palabras que diría para no tomar por sorpresa al chico que se encontraba sentado frente a él.

-Nuestro anterior Kazekage, Rasa Sama estaba dispuesto a todo por la Aldea de la Arena, incluso fue capaz de sacrificar a su propia familia- No le gustaba para nada el rumbo que estaba tomando esa conversación. Sabía que su padre había hecho cosas inimaginables por el bien de Suna. Él era prueba de ello. Rasa, el cuarto Kazekage había encerrado dentro de su propio Hijo a un _ser_ que clamaba sangre- Al morir el mando se te cedió a ti, poniendo en tus manos la responsabilidad que conlleva. Queremos que entiendas que la vida de los miembros del clan Kazekage siempre ha sido de sacrificios - El anciano observó como Gaara cerraba los ojos dejando ver sus oscuras ojeras.

-¿Por qué le dan tantas vueltas al asunto?- Después de haberse quedado callado casi toda la reunión, el daimyö decidió hablar- _¡Te vas a casar!_

Esas cuatro palabras dadas en una orden hicieron que una corriente helada atravesará al Kazekage. Abrió los ojos tan rápido como pudo, Ebizö quiso golpearse la cara ante lo directo que había sido el señor feudal.

-¿Qué?- se sintió un estúpido por la pregunta, pero lo habían tomado por sorpresa. Sabia que el discurso que se empeñaba a dar Ebizö era porque querían pedirle algo, pero nunca se imaginó aquello. Su mirada se dirigió a Baki tratando de encontrar una respuesta.

\- Temari se casó con un Nija del Clan Nara de Konoha, y eso está bien - Intervino Ebizö - Esa unión ha traído muchos beneficios. Seguramente ellos en algún momento tendrán algún hijo. Sin embargo si algo malo te pasa a ti o a Kankuro, como paso en el ataque de Akatsuki y mueren, la única Línea de sangre del kazekage seria ese niño.

Gaara suspiro, Sabia lo que significaba. Ese niño seria por derecho, el que ostente el título de Kazekage.

-Tendríamos la necesidad de traerlo de vuelta. Aunque hay una situación que aqueja más a los miembros del consejo.

-¿Cuál?- Estaba seguro de que Temari estrangularía a los miembros del consejo por hablar así de su futuro hijo, como si de un objeto se tratara. Él mismo estaba tratando de mantener la compostura.

Las ambiciones de los altos mandos eran exageradas, pero hablar así de un niño que aún no había sido concebido, le parecía un verdadero atropellado.

Por un momento recordó su pasado. Su padre había encerrado en él a una bestia sedienta de sangre, con un único fin. Servir como un arma definitiva para su aldea. Y aunque entendía las razones de Rasa, no dejaría que hicieran lo mismo de nuevo.

\- Podría desatarse un conflicto político si el clan Nara niega la entrega del niño, Y si lo aceptan, el niño al ser miembro del Clan Nara y ciudadano del país del viento, Konoha podría entrometerse en nuestros asuntos políticos. De cierta manera nuestra soberanía se vería afectada.

-¿Mi hermana y su esposo están al tanto de esto?

-Deberían, las reuniones prenupciales realizadas no fueron por simple capricho del consejo.

-Gaara, siendo Kazekage has tenido varios intentos de asesinato. No sabemos que pasará contigo en un futuro- Escuchó las palabras de otro anciano- No ponemos en tela de juicio tus habilidades, reconocemos que has mejorado mucho en estos años. Pero debemos tener algo previsto en caso de un siniestro así. Además necesitamos un heredero, un hijo tuyo para que la línea de sangre del Kazekage no se mezcle con Konoha.

-Espero que esto no se intérprete como una ofensa- Señaló otro- Konohagakure siempre ha sido un gran aliado, pero el país del viento y Suna seran tu prioridad.

\- Por eso es importante este matrimonio. Nos encargaremos de encontrar al mejor prospecto para ti, tenemos incluso pensado en alguna alianza con alguna otra nación y no tendríamos por que preocuparnos por la línea de sangre, como sucede en el caso de Temari, porque la ciudadanía de nuestro heredero por regla general estaría sujeta a la condición del padre. Es decir ese niño sería única y exclusivamente ciudadanía del país del Viento y Sunagakure, sin importar la procedencia de su madre.

-Lo entiendo- ≤ _Pero no les doy la razón_ ≥Por el bien de su aldea y para proteger a su familia lo haría- Pero tengo una condición.

Su mirada Aguamarina se dirigió al robusto hombre que se abanicaba para quitarse el calor.

-Señor Daimyó...

 **FIN FLASBACK**

-Llegamos a un acuerdo, a él parecía interesarle mi matrimonio más que a cualquiera del consejo- Kakashi llevo sus manos al mentón, agradeciendo que los miembros del consejo no tuvieran ideas tan drásticas como los de Suna.

-Ya veo...- Kakashi era muy observador y desde hace tiempo había sentido curiosidad por las gesticulaciones que realizaba Kankuro. Parecía ausente en los temas que estaban tratando, se veía más pálido de lo normal y a pesar de llevar su habitual maquillaje podía observar fácilmente las ojeras que se le marcaban en el rostro. No había calor, y aun así el maestro de las marionetas tenía una capa de sudor en la frente. Sus ojos cansados le hicieron pensar en un principio que estaba aburrido, ahora estaba seguro de que era algo más- Creo que es hora de tomar un descanso, ¿Kakuro, se encuentra bien?

-¿Eh? - Kankuro reacciono por un momento- Si, solo necesito un poco de aire fresco.

El moreno se levantó caminando hacia la salida de la sala de reuniones. Gaara, que no había reparado en ello durante la reunión, comprendía que había algo mal con su hermano. Le pregunto si se encontraba bien, pero no recibió respuesta por parte del mayor de los Sabaku No.

Kankuro se sentía mareado, y un calor extraño y molesto invadía su cuerpo. Sentía que sus piernas temblaban de una manera ridícula. Antes de que rosara siquiera el picaporte de la puerta sintió que su cuerpo se ponía más pesado de lo normal, su mundo se desvaneció en un instante.

.

.

.

Los músculos de su rostro se contrajeron involuntariamente, sentía un cosquilleo en sus mejillas.

Una risita nerviosa se escapó de sus labios. Su acelerado ritmo cardíaco era prueba de lo emocionada que se sentía. Por un momento creyó que su corazón se le saldría del pecho.

Observó a la persona que tenía enfrente, los ojos jade la miraban con infinita ternura y eso solo la quiso hacer llorar.

Observó de nueva cuenta el papel que sujetaba su diestra, y volvió a sonreír sin darse cuenta.

-¿Esto es verdad?- Quería estar segura de que no fuera una broma. Incluso quiso pellizcase para asegurarse de que no estuviera soñando. Vio a Sakura asentir con la cabeza.

-¡Felicidades Temari-San!- La rubia abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, las palabras no salían de su boca.

¡Oh dios! ¡Era cierto! se levantó de manera abrupta de su asiento. Miles de preguntas asaltaron su mente, y por un momento tuvo miedo. ¿Podría hacerlo?

-Tranquila, alterarte así no es bueno en tu condición...- Sakura trato de tranquilizarla, podía ver en esos ojos esmeraldas mucho miedo y preocupación. Por un momento creyó que se pondría a llorar ahí mismo.

-¿Qué... Qué es lo que debo hacer?- Nunca en su vida había hablado con tanta decisión como ahora, a pesar de de sentir ese cosquilleo su estómago se mantuvo firmé. Era Temari Nara, no le tendría miedo a nada.

-Primero que nada ¡Tranquilizarte! Hay algo que me preocupa en estos momentos, necesito hacerte una revisión más exhaustiva. Tendrás que guardar reposo. Créeme que hare lo que sea para que estén bien...- Temari escuchaba con atención a Sakura, quien de un momento a otro dejo de hablar y su mirada llena de sorpresa se concentraba en un punto en específico. Temari volteo en la misma dirección en la que Sakura observó segundos atrás. Gracias a las ventanas del consultorio pudo ver como Rukodaime Hokage y su hermano menor se dirigía hacia la sala de emergencias.

-¡Temari-san! ¿A dónde va?- Sakura intento detener, en vano, a la rubia. Suspiro pesadamente mientras la seguía.

-¡Hey Gaara! ¿Qué sucede?- La rubia logró alcanzar a su hermano menor, tomando su brazo y haciendo que se detuviera. Gaara la miro, tenía el entrecejo fruncido.

-Es Kankuro, se desmayó en la reunión. Tiene la temperatura muy alta.

-No puede ser...

-¡Temari, espera!- La rubia no escucho, se abrió paso entre la multitud dejando atrás a ambos líderes, sin percatarse de que un documento que llevaba entre manos se le había caído al suelo. Gaara lo tomo mientras leía el contenido del mismo- Nara Temari...- Arrugo el entrecejo mientras guardaba el documento.

Al llegar a la sala, lo primero que vio fue a Temari preguntando por Kankuro exigiendo una respuesta en ese mismo instante. Las enfermeras repetían una y otra vez que se tranquilizara, que le avisarían enseguida. Dirigió su mirada jade hacia los demás, encontrándose a su antiguo Sensei y al Kazekage.

-¿Qué sucede Kakashi-sensei?- A pesar del tiempo para Sakura Kakashi siempre sería su Sensei, y él nija copia siempre vería a Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke como sus pequeños alumnos.

\- El hermano del Kazekage se desmayó en la reunión. Lo están valorando en este momento.

\- Lo lamento tanto- Sakura se dirigió al pelirrojo, atrayendo su atención- Intentaré entrar para averiguar qué pasó, apenas me entere les avisare.

-¿De verdad?- Cuestionó la rubia de coletas.

-Si, pero necesito que te sientes. Recuerda lo que te dije hace un momento- Temari no podía hacer nada más que obedecer a la médico ninja, se sentaría a esperar.

-Te lo agradeceríamos mucho, Sakura-San- La mencionada solo alcanzó a sonreír- Yo cuidare de Temari. En su condición es mejor mantenerse serena.

-¿Cómo...?- Inmediatamente se retracto de formular la pregunta, era algo que no le aludía a ella, después de todo eran hermanos. Era natural que lo supiera- Ahora vuelvo...

La pelirrosa se acercó a hablar con la enfermeras, que, de manera inmediata la dejaron entrar al cuarto en dónde valoraban al maestro de marionetas.

.

Observó por décima vez el reloj que colgaba de la blanca pared, dándose cuenta de que habían pasado escasos quince minutos. ≤¡Maldición!≥ _._ Comenzaba a desesperarse, su hermano estaba a unos metros de ella hablando con el Hokage. Se veía relativamente sereno, a diferencia de ella. Inconscientemente comenzó a zapatear, y como si sus plegarias fueran escuchadas, Sakura junto a Tsunade salieron de la habitación.

\- ¿Cómo estás mi hermano?- Se adelantó a preguntar- Tsunade-sama, por favor.

-Encontramos esto entre las cosas de Kankuro- La antigua Hokage extendió una pequeña bandeja en dónde tenía dos bayas parecidas a las uvas, Temari se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz, negando con la cabeza al reconocer aquellas pequeñas frutas- Son bayas venenosas, tienen una toxina que produce una alteración del equilibrio sensorial, migrañas, vomitos y fiebre. Al parecer ingirió varias.

Los hermanos de la Arena conocían esos frutos, eran endémicos de una región del desierto. Sabían lo peligroso que podían llegar a ser cuándo eran ingeridas en porciones grandes y no se trataba de la manera correcta.

\- ¿Él estará bien?- Cuestionó el pelirrojo. Gaara se preguntaba internamente cómo Kankuro, subiendo de los efectos de aquellas bayas, pudo tomarlas e ingerirlas.

-La toxina de estas bayas no es especialmente mortal, si se le da los cuidados correctos al paciente su vida no correrá riesgos. Pero...- Temari siempre odio los " _peros_ " creía que eran de mal augurio- debido a los efectos de está, el proceso de recuperación puede ser prolongado. Al menos esta semana debe permanecer internado en el Hospital. Si se mejora podremos darle de alta, pero necesitara guardar reposo.

\- No puedo esperar tanto tiempo, ya he dejado Sola a la Aldea durante cuatro días- Le preocupaba la salud de su hermano mayor, pero él tenía responsabilidades con la aldea, no podía darse el lujo de dejar sin protección a Suna- ¿Podría llevarlo a la Arena?

-¡No!- Se adelantó Sakura a Hablar- El viaje a Sunagakure es largo, no se tendrían los cuidados necesarios y el cambio de clima podría no ser muy favorable. Lo mejor es que se quede aquí, nosotros haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para que se recupere.

\- No puedes irte solo...- En la mente de Temari se formulaban muchas preguntas, ¿Y si se perdía en una tormenta de arena? ¿Qué tal intentaban asaltarlo? Peor aún, ¿Y si intentaban hacerle daño? Definitivamente no permitiría eso. Había perdido a su hermano una vez, sintió como una parte de su corazón moriría. Su deber como hermana mayor siempre sería protegerlos, así como Karura lo hubiera hecho- Yo iré contigo.

-De ninguna manera, no dejaré que hagas eso.

-¿Por qué no?- Reprochó Temari, No dudaba de las capacidades de su hermano, por algo era el Kazekage. Sin embargo, se sentirá más segura si ella lo escoltaba a Suna.

-Justo ahora tienes otras cosas por las que deberías preocuparte- Temari observó al pelirrojo sin entenderle _parece que se te olvida algo_ De entre sus cosas saco el documento que minutos atrás su hermana había tirado sin darse cuenta. Sus ojos esmeraldas se abrieron de par en par, sorprendida.

El pelirrojo podía recordar lo escrito en ese documento. Por un momento sintió un cosquilleo en el pecho, y sintió la necesidad de abrazar a su hermana. El cuerpo de la rubia se tenso un momento, definitivamente Gaara la había tomado por sorpresa. De inmediato correspondió al abrazo que le proporcionaba su hermano. Sin más varias lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

-Jamas haría algo que pusiera en riesgo a mi familia- Gaara sonrió de la manera más sinceras su vida.

 _"NARA TEMARI... Prueba de embarazo en Sangre. Resultado: POSITIVO"_

.

 _Por el bien del mundo ninja y como el Kazekage, te protegeré con mi vida._

 _-Gaara del Desierto._

* * *

 _¡Hola queridos lectores y Bienvenidos! Los quince dias han pasado y como prometí HOY les traigo el segundo capitulo de este fanfic. Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que añadieron a "FAVORITES" Y "FOLLOWER", Entre ellos_ **Aline Weasley, Eiisha537, Princesa del Tikal, RedAmberLady95, Tomasa1, Yokai-Onechan, coni06, danu22 , jhossietaisho, kaitlynleonant13, karla1695, mimystar17, rinconsara1302, rsgauna1986, uchihinata-20, yeli uchiha.**

Quiero Agradecer especialmente: Flemy Speeddraw, coni06, Princesa del Tikal ¡Gracias por sus comentarios! De verdad me hicieron muy feliz. tambien quiero agradecer,

 **Guest(1)** : Me encantaría que dejaras algún seudónimo porque a veces quieres agradecer a las personas que te comentan y no sabes como dirijirte a ellas, Muchisimas Gracias por tu comentario y No, No estas soñando. espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

 **Yona:** ¡Hola! Gracias por tu comentario. ¿Cómo lo supiste? la verdad es que si, esta embarazada y eso es muy importante para el desarrollo de la Historia y creo que ya te darás cuenta del por qué. Un fuerte abrazo y saludos desde donde quiera que estés, Gracias por tus ánimos y espero seguir leyéndote en los demás capítulos. PD: Tambien adoro el GaaHina.

 **KittyH: ¿E** n serio? También me identifiqué con ellos. mi hermano menor y yo siempre nos peleamos.. por cualquier cosa! Incluso de por que esta en el mismo lugar que yo pero aun asi lo adoro y haria cualquier cosa por él. Me alegra tanto que te hayas divertido y espero volver a saber de ti.

 **Guest(2):** Thanks for you review!

Se que algunos esperan por la aparición de Hinata (¡Perdón en especial a ti Coni06!) pero todo a su tiempo, ademas asi mantenemos un poco el suspenso jajaja. ademas los capítulos ya están predeterminados y siguen un orden. Tuve que modificar esenas del siguiente capitulo para que Hinata tuviera una pequeña aparición, espero que la disfruten mucho. los capítulos son algo cortos, eso es por que la historia realmente esta pensada para diez capítulos, sera corta. Eso se debe porque este fanfic estaba pensado para ser un One shot... pero como estaba muy largo para ser un oneshot, lo extendí a dos capítulos. Aun así habían partes que no se entendían así que seguí extendiéndolo para que no quedaran lagunas vacías y esto tuviera un poco mas de sentido.

Pueden encontrar este Fanfic en mi cuenta de Wattpad, que es donde escribo y edito mis fanfics. No puedo agregar el link, pero pueden encontrarme como **ElysiumDolunay.**

Así que, Eso es todo. No olviden dejar sus comentario, para mi es mu importante saber su opinión. Dentro de Quince días estaré subiendo el siguiente capitulo; Cuídense mucho.. ¡Hasta el siguiente Capitulo!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** El material que se presentara a continuación será utilizado única y exclusivamente con fines de entretenimiento. No se pretende lucrar con este Fanfic de ninguna manera. Naruto y los personajes que se presentan son obra de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 **(+18)** Algunos capítulos pueden contener LEMON, LIME, ESCENAS CON VIOLENCIA, LENGUAJE ADULTO.

 **CRAK FIC.**

 **CLASIFICACION "T"** por el contenido.

-Dialogos-

« _Pensamientos»_

* * *

 _DESEO TENERTE: Un espejismo en la Arena_

* * *

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **COMO NUBES**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La luz del ocaso se filtraba por las ventas, bañando de tonos shedron las blancas paredes. Parecían llamas danzantes que daban la bienvenida al manto estrellado de la noche. El sol se escondía entre las montañas y poco a poco su luz se iba extinguiendo. Muy diferente al atardecer de su aldea natal, pero no dejaba de ser hermoso.

La temperatura de Kankuro había aminorado considerablemente y eso le tranquilizaba en parte, sabía que el marionetista estaría bien pero no podía evitar preocuparse demás. Cubrió el torso desnudo de quien se encontraba en aquella camilla con una vaporosa sabana para evitar que sintiera bochornos. Sakura le había asegurado que su temperatura se regularizaría en lapsos de tiempo y después ascendería de manera peligrosa durante los próximos días.

Se acercó al sillón para tomar un descanso, se había llevado un buen susto cuando supo que su hermano se encontraba mal, a pesar de pelearse la mayoría del tiempo amaba a su hermano y se preocupaba por él. Gaara y Kankuro habían sido su única familia, cuando su madre murió prometió que cuidaría de ellos, aunque al principio las presiones de su padre la obligaron a alejarse de Gaara y derlo a merced del destino.

Cuando estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos una punzada invadió su vientre haciendo que se sobresaltara. «Tu embarazo presenta cierto grado de riesgo, por lo que es importante que te mantengas serena y guardes reposo el tiempo que te indique»

Un helada sensación le recorrió la espalda, las palabras que la pelirosa le había dedicado esa tarde hicieron eco en su mente, mentiría si decía que no tenía miedo. Llevó instintivamente sus manos a su vientre plano, tratando de proteger al pequeño ser que se gestaba en su interior.

-Te vez muy afligida - La familiar voz de aquella chica la sacaron de sus pensamientos, su vista se dirigió a ella antes de hablar.

-Estaba muy contenta cuando supe que mis hermanos vendrían a Konoha, habían prometido que pasarían un tiempo conmigo antes de marcharse a Suna. Les haría una cena especial, aunque sé que detestan mi comida- Temari volvió su vista a Kankuro mientras lo tomaba de las manos- eso tendrá que esperar.

-Él estará bien, Temari...- Tenten se acercó a los hermanos, meditando si era correcto lo que estaba a punto de decirle a la rubia- Deberías irte a casa, no te vez nada bien.

-No puedo, y definitivamente no quiero...- La castaña rodó los ojos, Shikamaru siempre decía que su problematica pareja era demasiado testaruda, y momentos como ese lo comprobaban.

-Sé que estás preocupada, pero Sakura te dijo que no debías exigirte demasiado en estos momentos. Podrías enfermarte también y no ayudarías en nada- Ahora era el turno de Temari de rodar los ojos- Yo me ocuparé de Kankuro esta noche para que puedas descansar, vete tranquila.

La rubia agradeció internamente a la chica frente a ella, ¿Quién imaginaria que se volverían tan cercanas? Tenten era una chica bastante alegre y siempre buscaba ayudar a sus compañeros, a pesar de lo ocurrido en los exámenes Chunnin siempre se dirigía a ella con respeto, fue la primera en brindarle ayuda cuando llegó a Konoha después de su boda y ahora se consideraban buenas amigas.

-Esta bien...- A regañadientes Temari tuvo que marcharse, dejandola junto al marionetas.

El ocaso llegaba a su fin dejando contemplar las primeras estrellas que tiritaban en lo alto del cielo, se dispuso a cerrar las persianas para evitar que la luz del exterior molestaran al interno que dormía profundamente, lo mejor era mantener ese ambiente lo más sereno posible. Tenía estrictas órdenes de mantener la habitación imperturbable para no molestar a quien tenía a su cuidado. Tsunade había advertido que algunos ruidos podrían ocasionarle molestias y provocarle fuertes migrañas. Por esa razón habían acondicionado una habitación especialmente para él, para mantenerlo lejos del bullicio y a Sakura a su disposición para tratarlo.

Escucho un leve gemido proveniente de la garganta del marionetista, vio como se removia con inquietud. Sus párpados se abrieron lentamente dejando ver sus oscuros ojos cafés. Miraba desorientado su alrededor, desconociendo aquel lugar.

\- Kankuro San, ¿Se encuentra bien?- La vista del mencionado se dirigió a la voz que le hablaba en esos momentos. Viendo a aquella femenina forma con intensidad.

-Tú debes ser... Un ángel- Hablaba con dificultad, le dolía el pecho y se estaba esforzando por mantener los ojos abiertos mientras intentaba, vagamente, entender lo que estaba pasando- Un ángel muy hermoso...- un ligero sonrojo adornó el rostro de Tenten mientras veía como el castaño volvía a cerrar los ojos. Nego con la cabeza un par de veces «¡ _Aquellos frutos sí que le habían hecho daño!_ »Tomo una gran bocanada de aire intentando relajarse.

-Esto es de locos...- Lo mejor en esos momentos era dejarlo descansar, se dirigió a la salida del cuarto. Apagó las luces dejando solo una pequeña lámpara que iluminaban de manera sutil la habitación, iría por un café bien cargado para esa noche en vela y volvería en la madrugada pera tomar los signos vitales del ninja de la arena.

Y aunque probablemente él no la escuchara, Tenten le deseó las buenas noches.

.

Había salido bastante tarde de la torre Hokage, el asunto de Kankuro les había robado un par de horas. No se sorprendió de ver a Shikamaru esperándolo para ir a casa, de seguro Temari aún estaba en el hospital.

-Lee insistió bastante, estuvo toda la tarde asechandome junto a Naruto para que saliéramos juntos esta noche. Son tan enérgicos que resulta un fastidio.

-Yo voy si tu vas- Propuso el pelirrojo, viendo la expresión de cansancio de su cuñado, estaba seguro que aquello le resultaba demasiado fastidioso y lo entendía. Juntar a Rock Lee y Naruto era sinónimo de desastre total. Pero no podía negarse, tenía tiempo sin ver a quién consideraba su mejor amigo, además se lo había prometido a Lee ese mismo día cuando lo dejaron con el Hokage. A ellos dos les tenía un aprecio especial, y aunque todo aquello era un poco caótico, asistiría a su encuentro. Pero se aseguraría de arrastrar a Shikamaru con él.

-Dudo que Temari me deje salir esta noche, última no ha estado de muy buen humor- El ninja de las sombras recordaba lo extraña que había estado su adorada y siniestra esposa. Prefería tomar precauciones y evitar que su consorte hiciera algo malo con su persona. Entre menos problemas mejor.

Cuando llegaron a la residencia de los Nara no se esperaron encontrar a Naruto y Lee arrodillados frente a una muy incomoda Temari.

-Esto es tan problematico...

.  
.

Era de noche cuando llegó a la torre Hokage, al parecer había surgido un imprevisto y Kakashi requería de su presencia. El eco de sus pisadas resonaban por aquel desolado pasillo. Esa misma tarde había llegado de una misión de reconocimiento junto a su antiguo equipo, se llevo la sorpresa de que el Hokage no estaba cuando fue a entregar su reporte, no tuvo más opción que dejárselo a Shizune.

Toco la puerta antes de entrar escuchando la voz monótona de quien alguna vez fue el maestro del equipo siete, indicando que pasará. Saludó con una reverencia encontrando a un aburrido Kakashi firmando unos documentos, al parecer ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de comer. Podía ver los onigiris intactos a un lado de la mesa y una taza de té que parecía haberse enfriado ante la falta de atención.

-Lamento haberte hecho venir tan tarde- El mayor se disculpó viendo como aquella persona negaba con la cabeza.

-No es ninguna molestia, siempre estoy a sus órdenes Hokage sama- Tan linda y educada como siempre, ella era la indicada para llevar a cabo esa misión.

-Tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente está tarde- Recordó lo sucedido con los hermanos de la Arena- Por eso necesito que seas la nueva escolta del Kazekage.

-¿De Lord Kazekage?- Parpadeó confundida, le sorprendió lo que el ex ninja copia le pedía. Normalmente Gaara era escoltado por sus hermanos.

-Si, Kankuro se encuentra en el hospital estos momentos- Aunque vio el rostro preocupado de la chica no quiso profundizar en el tema. Sabía que mantenía una estrecha relación con los hermanos del Kazekage dada las misiones que había realizado en Suna al finalizar la guerra. Estaba más que seguro de que Temari estaría muy satisfecha con su elección- ¿Qué dices, Hinata? ¿Aceptas la misión?

-Sera un honor, Hokage Sama...

.  
.

Después de mucho rogar, el portador del Kyubi y Rock Lee lograron convencer a Temari para que accediera a dejarlos salir. Shikamaru no estaba para nada contento, prefería estar en su relajante cama descansando que oír como Naruto contaba una de sus exageradas anécdotas, o a Lee pidiéndole una revancha a Gaara por lo sucedido hace muchos años atras en los exámenes Chunnin. Aquello era demasiado fastidioso para su persona, pero no podía contradecir a Temari; de hacerlo la chica lo mandaría, literalmente, a volar por los aires « _Es tan sutil como un rinoceronte y más tétrica que mi madre»_

-Yo te reto a tener las cejas super pobladas en menos de un segundo, Gaara kun.

-...- Eso tenía que ser una fastidiosa broma, por un momento sintió un tic en el ojo izquierdo, miró de reojo a los otros jóvenes, definitivamente Gaara no caería en aquello.

-Yo, he perdido - Se detuvo en seco al escuchar esas palabras saliendo de la boca de su cuñado, ¿Eso realmente estaba pasando? A veces Gaara podía ser demasiado inocente, ¿Cómo es que caía en algo tan estúpido como eso siendo un Kage?

-¡Hey, Shikamaru! Te reto a...

-Yo paso- No dejo a Lee terminar, definitivamente el no caería en eso.  
.

Habían llegado a la Barbacoa, el exquisito aroma de carne asada invadió sus fosas nasales haciendo que se le abriera el apetito de forma inevitable. Caminaron por el lugar hasta llegar a su mesa, la cual podía albergar al menos a diez personas, entonces entendió que no solo cenarian los cuatro. Poco a poco los lugares eran ocupados por los hombres que alguna vez formaron a los nueve novatos de Konoha.

-No puedo creer que Kankuro haya sido tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de que aquellas bayas no eran comestibles- Naruto se llevó un gran trozo de carne a la boca que evitó que siguiera hablando. Los ojos de Chouji veían con fascinación como los trozos de res se cocinan sobre la parrilla.

\- Eres la persona menos indicada para juzgarlo, ¿O es qué no recuerdas lo que pasó en nuestra misión de captura del insecto Bikochū? Hiciste exactamente lo mismo- Kiba rememoró aquella misión a la que Tsunade los había enviado cuando apenas eran unos genin, buscarían al Bikochū para rastrear al, en ese entonces, desertor Sasuke. El ninja del clan Aburame les habían advertido que se encontrarían con frutas extremadamente enormes, pero que no eran comestibles. Lamentablemente Naruto no había oído aquella advertencia por parte de Shino. Para Kiba fue gracioso ver al Uzumaki ingiriendo aquella enorme fruta, misma que le provocaría mal de estómago- Gracias a tu despiste la misión fue un rotundo fracaso y el pobre insecto se pasó toda su vida rastreando el olor de tu trasero, ¿No es así, Shino!

-Hai.

-¡Hey, eso es diferente! Yo era muy joven cuando eso pasó, Dattebayo- Naruto inútilmente trató de justificarse- Todos podemos equivocarnos alguna vez en nuestra vida.

-En especial si eres Uzumaki Naruto.

-¿De qué lado estás, Shikamaru?- El Uzumaki y el ninja de las sombras habían formado una extraña amistad. Shikamaru disfrutaba molestar a Naruto, aunque a veces resultará un fastidio lograba divertirse mucho.

-¿Podrías pasarme la sal... Etto...- Sai atrajo la atención del joven Kazekage. Su pálido rostro era enmarcado por su cabellera oscura, dedicando al pelirrojo una de sus características sonrisas « _Los sobrenombres pueden fortalecer los lazos de amistad. Puedes basarte en cualidades o rasgos físicos de la persona, ¿Eso aplicara también para el Kazekage_?»- ... Mapachito?

Gaara no supo si tomarse aquello como un alago o una ofensa.

.

Entre otras muchas bromas la noche había pasado rápido. Cuando llegaron a su hogar el reloj marcaba las 2: 38 de la madrugada. Deseaba con infinito fervor tumbarse en su cama y dormir profundamente. La madera crujía bajo sus pies, por eso caminaban con cautela por los pasillos de la vivienda. Gaara le hizo saber que no tenía el más mínimo deseo de dormir, aquello no lo sorprendió en lo absoluto. Sabía de sobra del insomnio que tenía su cuñado _«¡Vaya problema!»_

Gaara pidió quedarse en el pórtico trasero que daba al jardín, ahí podría meditar un poco y la vista que tenía ese lugar de la luna llena era simplemente Hermos, Shikamaru no se negó, le dió libertad de extenderse por la residencia y tomar lo que quisiera o lo que le sirviera- _Si necesitas algo no dudes en decírmelo-_ Fueron las últimas palabras que le dirigió al pelirojo antes de desaparecer por los pasillos que dirigían a su alcoba. Lo primero que vio al entrar fue a su esposa acostaba en la cama, las sábanas azules cubrían aquel menudo cuerpo que había visto infinidad de veces desnudo. Se acercó a paso lento admirando la belleza que poseía aquella mujer, su rostro imperturbable y la pausada respiración le indicaron que dormía profundamente; algunos mechones rubios caían sobre su rostro y él no se quedó con las ganas de apartarlos mientras acariciaba su mejilla, se veía tan serena y hermosa « _como un ángel»_ ¿Quién se imaginaria que despierta podría ser tan tentrica? Tanto que el mismo diablo huiría de ella. Se acostó a su lado, tratando de no despertarla y depositó un fugaz beso en su frente. Dejó que de forma inmediata los brazos de Morfeo lo acunaran.

- _Buenas noches, problemática_ _._

Una hora después Temari se removía inquieta, odiando no poder evitar abrir los ojos. Lo primero que su visión somnolienta efoco fue el rostro de su vago consorte. Se levantó con pesar de la cama; imposibilitada de conciliar el sueño de nueva cuenta, se dirigió a la cocina por un poco de agua. El líquido recorrió su garganta saciando su sed y justo cuando se dirigia nuevamente a su alcoba, la puerta abierta que daba al jardín llamó toda su atención. No sé sorprendió de encontrar en el pórtico a su hermano sentado sobre el suelo, contemplando como la luna llena brillaba en cielo. Al parecer algunos cosas nunca cambiarían.

-Tampoco puedes dormir- Afirmó el pelirrojo después de que Temari se sentará junto a él.

\- No, me preocupa Kankuro- Confesó mientras recargaba la cabeza sobre el hombro de Gaara- y desde luego me Preocupas tú.

-Él estará bien, ha librado cosas más peligrosos que está. Además está en buenas manos, Sakura ya le ha salvado la vida una vez, no dudo que acepte hacerlo de nuevo- Gaara confiaba ciegamente en las habilidades de la médico ninja- Yo también estaré bien, ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo el Hokage?

 **Flashback**

Sabía que a su hermano le costaba demostrar sus sentimientos por eso aquel abrazo, que a ojos ajenos podría parecer muy torpe, significaba mucho para ella. Se separó con pesar de los reconfortantes brazos del pelirrojo cuando la voz de Kakashi se dirigió a ella.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, Asignare a alguien de confianza para que sea la nueva escolta del Kazekage- La rubia dirigió su recelosa mirada al Hokage «¡ _Vaya que era sobreprotectora_ » quiso bufar pero se dió cuenta de que no era el momento adecuado- Te aseguro que estarás satisfecha con mi decisión.

 **Fin del Flashback**

\- Lo recuerdo perfectamente...- En ese momento sentía que sus párpados pesaban y poco a poco se iban cerrando. El sueño la vencía- Nunca dejaré de preocuparme por ustedes. Aunque esté lejos una parte de mi estará con ustedes.

Gaara volvió su vista al cielo, la luna se perdía entre las montañas de aquel valle, dejándolo nostálgico- ¿Shikamaru lo sabe?- Temari se endereso y se abrazó a si misma buscando un poco de calor.

\- No, me da miedo. Mi embarazo es riesgoso y si no tengo los cuidados necesarios puedo perderlo... No me perdonaría si eso pasará.

\- ¿Y crees que ocultandole a tu esposo, las cosas cambiarán?- La respuesta era no- Será mejor que hables con él, el día de su boda prometieron estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas.

Temari sonrió mientras se ponía de pie « _Gracias, Gaara_ _»_  
.

Un nuevo día iniciaba en la aldea de la hoja, el sol se alzaba majestuoso en el horizonte, iluminando todo a su paso. Podía escuchar el trinar de las aves a lo lejos, esperando ansiosos para desplegar sus alas y volar por lo alto en el cielo; poco a poco la aldea cobraba vida y el bullicio no se hacía esperar. Camino por los pasillos de aquella casa, descalzo sentía la cálida madera sobre sus pies.

Tomo una pequeña ducha antes del desayuno, el agua tibia lo envolvía mientras que frotaba el jabón contra su tonificado cuerpo, dejando que se llevará las impurezas del día anterior.

El desayuno transcurría de manera bastante amena, Temari le relataba algunas cosas que le habían sucedido durante sus primeros meses viviendo en Konoha, se había hecho de buenas amistades y aún después de casada pensaba seguir siendo una Kunoichi activa al servicio de Konohagakure. Se alegraba de ver a su hermana feliz, deseando que fuera así por siempre. Era increíble como tantas cosas habían cambiado en los últimos meses. Aún recordaba como Kankuro, Temari y él salían de misiones antes de que fuera nombrado Kazekage. Habían vivido la guerra juntos y de la misma manera habían crecido como shinibis. Pero poco a poco tomaban rumbos distintos. Temari ahora estaba casada con un ninja de la hoja, había dejado atrás a la aldea de la Arena para comenzar una nueva vida junto a su esposo. Kankuro seguía siendo un ninja de élite al servicio del Kazekage, tenía también a sus propios subordinados a quienes enseñaba el arte de los titiriteros. A pesar de vivir en la misma casa coincidían poco por las misiones encomendadas al marionetas. También era consciente de que alguna de las ausencias de Kankuro era por pasar la noche en compañía de alguna chica. Aunque resultará contradictorio, su hermano tenía planeado casarse, tener una linda esposa que lo amara, que pudiera recibirlo con un beso y un abrazo después de una misión; tener un par de niños a los que pudiera contar sus increíbles asañas. A veces Kankuro era más soñador que la misma Temari. Por otro lado estaba él, su prioridad en esos momentos era la Aldea. No se veía enamorado, al menos no en un futuro cercano. Se iba a casar, pero las razones de ese matrimonio eran meramente intereses políticos, no había amor de por medio. El damiyö sugirió un plazo de tres meses para que Gaara pudiera elegir libremente a su futura esposa, pero si transcurría ese plazo y él no encontraba el prospecto ideal, el consejo se encargaría de elegir a una esposa para él, pero para ser sincero, prefería dejar todo en manos del consejo. Ahora que lo recordaba Temari desconocía aquello, era mejor que se enterará de su propia boca.

-Voy a casarme- comentó el pelirrojo, como si de cualquier cosa banal se tratará. Temari casi se ahoga al escucharlo, tosió un par de veces antes de poder hablar.

-¿Pero qué dices?- Se atrevió a preguntar esperanzada de que fuera una broma, que hubiera escuchado mal. Pero el pelirrojo solo reafirmó con voz calma lo que segundos antes mencionó.

-¡He dicho que voy a casarme!- El mutismo reinó en el comedor y nadie hacía nada para romperlo. Shikamaru se limitó a beber el jugo que tenía en el vaso. Gaara sentía la penetrante mirada de su hermana mayor sobre él, Incómodo llevó una porción de arroz a su boca. Debía admitir que Temari no sobresalía por sus habilidades culinarias, pero había mejorado mucho. Supuso que algo tenía que ver Yoshino, la madre de Shikamaru. Ella había formado parte fundamental para que Temari se adaptará a Konoha. A pesar de ser una mujer de carácter fuerte, Gaara creía que era muy dulce. Siempre se había portado muy gentil con él y sus hermanos. En especial con Temari, desde que se conocieron habían congeniado muy bien- El consejo cree que es lo mejor.

-Es un matrimonio arreglado- No le desagradaba para nada el hecho de que su hermano se casará. ¡Dios! Había deseado durante mucho tiempo que Gaara conociera a una chica que lo amara y que él pudiera amar. Que conociera la calidez de una familia. Pero esto era diferente, el consejo ya había interferido demasiado en sus vidas. Vigilaban cada paso que daban, queriendo controlar la vida de cada uno de los miembros de Clan Kazekage. Incluso en su boda habían montado un circo, recordarlo hacía que le hirviera la sangre.

\- Si...- Le dió la razón a su hermana- No es algo que desee, pero también creo que es lo mejor. Lo que realmente el consejo quiere es un _heredero_ que pueda asumir en un futuro el liderazgo de Suna.

-¡Pero están apresurando las cosas!- No podía imaginarse lo mal que se la pasaría su hermano si aceptaba aquello. No sería felíz, está segura de eso.

-Por años el liderazgo de la aldea ha sido heredado entre los miembros del Clan, para proteger la línea de sangre. Si muero mis descendientes tendrán que asumir esa responsabilidad. Pero si no tengo hijos, el liderazgo de la aldea estará en manos de los siguientes descendientes consanguíneos- Gaara intentaba explicar algo que su hermana conocía perfectamente.

\- Al ser tu la primogénita de Yondaime Kazekage, nuestros hijos tendrían preferencia por sobre los hijos de Kankuro- Shikamaru decidió hablar, recordando vagamente lo que habían dicho los miembros del consejo de Suna en las reuniones anteriores a su boda- Claro que nuestro hijos podrían declinar esa responsabilidad, pero si no hay más desendiente que puedan asumir el liderazgo no tendrán más opción que aceptarlo. Por eso es importante para el consejo que Gaara contraiga nupcias y con ello el nacimiento de su sucesor, evitando así que el liderazgo de la aldea caiga en manos indeseadas, es decir, en nuestra familia.

Temari escuchaba con horror a su esposo mientras cubría su rostro con las manos. Cada una de aquellas palabras, pese a ser asidas, eran verdad. Era conciente de lo que significa el hecho de que sus hijos pudieran tener en manos el poder político de Suna, representaría a su vez un peligro para su aldea natal, el consejo haría cualquier cosa para evitar que el poder se les fuera arrebato de las manos « _Jamas haría algo que pusiera en riesgo a mi familia»_ era lo que Gaara había dicho.

-Temari, tienes que confiar en mí- Aquello era una súplica por parte de Gaara- Así evitaremos un conflicto entre ambas aldeas y la paz que tanto nos costó crear no se verá perturbada.

La ex Sabaku No solo podía sentirse como una pequeña niña asustada y llena de inseguridades. La calidez de la mano de Shikamaru entrelazando la suya la hizo volver en si. El pelinegro la sostenía con firmeza, tratando de reconfortar con ese pequeño gesto a Temari.

Gaara agradeció por los alimentos y se levantó para dirigirse a su alcoba, dándole un poco de intimidad a la pareja. Temari tenía aun mucho de que hablar con su esposo.

-El lado bueno de esto es que nuestros hijos nunca sabrán lo problemático que es asumir el puesto de un Kage- Shikamaru se atrevió a bromear.

El joven matrimonio levantaba todo lo que se había utilizado durante el desayuno. Como acostumbraban a hacer siempre que Shikamaru estaba en casa, él lavaba los platos y Temari los secaba y acomodaba en sus respectivos lugares. Por la cabeza de la rubia pasaba una y otra vez la forma de decirle a Shikamaru que estaban esperando a su primer hijo. Se sentía angustiada y nerviosa, ¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando lo supiera?

\- Ayer fuí al Hospital, Sakura me recomendó hacerme unos estudios- Shikamaru se encontraba refregando los últimos platos que quedaban, su vista se dirigió a la rubia, analizando sus facciones « _idiota»_ Temari desvió la mirada con el rostro sonrojado. En ese momento no podía sostenerle la intensa mirada al pelinegro.

-¿Y qué dicen los resultados?- Estaba seguro de que Temari se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, tal vez sus ojos se veían un poco apagados en esos momentos pero lo atribuía a los problemas que surgieron con sus hermanos.

Temari sonrió inconsciente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su acompañante. Recordó los resultados y ese cosquilleo que había sentido en el consultorio se apoderó de ella nuevamente.

-Seremos padres...- En ese momento no sabía si había susurrado aquello, o por el contrario, lo había gritado. Lo único que sabía era que nunca había visto a Shikamaru tan rígido como en esos momentos y con los ojos tan abiertos de la impresión. Por un momento para el ninja de las sombras el tiempo se detuvo «¿ _Qué acaba de decir?, ¿Seremos padres?»_ El corazón de Shikamaru bombeaba a mil por hora, sentía como aquel órgano golpeaba de manera frenética su caja torácica. Podía escuchar con facilidad sus latidos mientras una cálida sensación se instalaba en su pecho, impulsado por dicha sensación se acercó a Temari, rodeando con sus brazos la estrecha cintura mientras que al mismo tiempo se arrodillaba frente a ella. Los ojos esmeraldas, fijos en su esposo veían como éste se aferraba a su vientre plano, repartiendo besos y susurrando cosas que estaba segura, no eran para ella. Había visto a su esposo llorar en contadas ocasiones, pero esta vez era diferente. Una sonrisa adornaba el relajado semblante que lo caracterizaba y las saladas lágrimas empapaban su rostro.  
Entonces lo entendió, ella no estaba sola, nunca lo había estado. Gaara tenía razón. Todas sus dudas, todos sus miedos e inseguridades se fueron, como nubes que lleva el viento.  
.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo caminaron hasta llegar a la habitación de su hermano. Se habían encontrado a Sakura en el camino, asegurando que Kankuro ya estaba mejor, pero aún le era imposible viajar. Agradeció el esfuerzo de la médico ninja, gracias a ella Kankuro se recuperaría más pronto de lo esperado. Cuando llegaron a la habitación encontraron a su hermano acostado y a una castaña junto a él. La chica le ayudaba en el desayuno, el joven marionetista aún no podía moverse bien, por lo que le era imposible tomar los alimentos por el mismo. Tenten dirigía la cuchara, que parecía contener puré de manzana, hacia la boca de Kankuro.

-¡Ohayo!- La estridente voz de Temari inundó la habitación, Kankuro hizo una mueca de fastidio al sentir como una punzada invadía su sien. Tenten río nerviosa de lo que pudiera pasar de ahora en adelante. Se puso de pie saludando a los recién llegados.

\- ¿Cómo está nuestro paciente?- Tenten se acercó a Sakura extendiéndole la historia clínica de Kankuro.

\- Cuando despertó tenía una migraña muy fuerte, pero le suministre los medicamentos que me has indicado. Su temperatura no presenta mayor problema- Sakura escuchaba atenta a lo que le decía su colega. Se acercó al castaño examinandolo. Con su mano libre tomo una lámpara médica que guardaba en el bolsillo de su bata, apreciado como aquellos ojos oscuros reaccionaban a la luz «Sus _pupilas ya no están dilatadas»_

-¿Cómo se siente, Kankuro San?- los latidos de su corazón eran normal, su presión también.

-Mal, me duele todo el cuerpo- Eso era normal, la toxina ya había hecho bastante daño en su cuerpo cuándo llegó al hospital.

\- Me imagino, Te pondré unos analgésicos para que no sientas mucha molestia. Será mejor que descanses. Aunque estés relativamente bien, aún no podrás abandonar el Hospital- La Haruno colgó la historia clínica al pie de la camilla- Los dejo solos, si necesitan algo háganmelo saber.

-Arigato gozaimasu, Sakura San.

-No tiene nada que agradecer, Kazekage Sama- La discípula de Tsunade se despidió antes de abandonar la sala.

-Tambien quiero agradecerte a ti, Tenten- La castaña le dedicó una sonrisa al pelirrojo.

-Lo hago con mucho gusto. Temari es mi amiga y me gusta apoyarla aunque a veces sea una _arpía_...- Lo último fue susurrado inútilmente.

-Te estoy escuchando, Tenten- Una vena se hizo visible en la frente de la rubia.

-Sabes que es broma, deberías relajarte un poco- Temari sonrió- también me retiro. Espero verlos después, cuiden de él.

-¡Ay! - Gaara se sobresalto al escuchar a su hermano quejarse. El semblante de la rubia indicaba que estaba bastante molesta, Temari jalaba la oreja de Kankuro de una manera tan ruda que parecía quererla arrancar. Se preguntó internamente si debía detenerla, después de todo su hermano no estaba bien.

-¿Se puede saber por qué comiste aquellas bayas venenosas?- Temari soltó a su hermano, viendo como éste la miraba con reproche mientras sobaba la concha de la oreja.

\- ¡Baka! No deberías tratarme así, estuve a punto de morir y eso a ti no te importa- Gaara entrecerró los ojos, ¿De verdad tenían que gritarse todo el tiempo?

-Te hice una pregunta- El puño de Temari fue a estampar sin compasión a la cabeza del castaño. Kankuro pudo sentir como los nudillos de su hermana se enterraban en su cráneo, sin poder evitarlo se quejó, ¿Que planeaba aquella mujer?¿Matarlo?

\- Ví a un anciano tomarlas, me aseguro que eran comestibles- El silencio reino unos minutos en la habitación, siendo roto únicamente por la mayor de los hermanos.

-Y si ese anciano se lanzaba de un puente, ¿Harías lo mismo?- Temari tomo de los hombros a Kankuro, sacudiendo su cuerpo de forma violenta mientras lo reprendía- ¿Y si sabias que no eran comestibles, por qué aun así las tomaste?¡Eres un Jōnin! ¡Por Dios! Te advertí muchas veces sobre esa bayas, ¿En que estabas pensando?

-Tema.. ri- Todo alrededor de Kankuro parecía devueltas, veía borroso y la cabeza le dolía mil, él estaba a punto del colapso.

-Ya es suficiente, Temari...- Gaara separo a sus hermanos, estaba seguro que lo que hacia Temari no era correcto. Kankuro agradeció internamente al pelirrojo- Espero que la próxima vez tengas mas cuidado, Kankuro. Sabias que esas bayas son muy peligrosas, no te causan la muerte pero los daños que sufres son difíciles de tratar. Creo que no debes de confiar en todo lo que te dice un extraño. Tal vez ese forastero ni siquiera tenia conocimiento de ellas.

\- Creí que eran diferentes a las que crecen en el desierto...- Kankuro relató como en el camino,después de cruzar la Aldea de los Artesanos, encontró a un hombre de edad avanzada, sus cabellos eran tan blancos como la nieve y su rostro adornado de arrugas que contaban historias de una longeva vida. El hombre hechaba a su canasto unas pequeñas bayas; creyendo hacer lo correcto, Kankuro se acercó al hombre advirtiéndole que aquella bayas posiblemente no eran comestibles pero el anciano le dijo que no tenía de que preocuparse. Él consumía seguido esas bayas y nunca le había pasado nada « _Tienen un sabor agridulce muy exquisito»_ El anciano le extendió una pequeña vaya al marionetas. Al principio dudó, en el desierto crecían unas muy similares, las ramas con grandes espinas protegían los frutos. Por fin después de pensar poco acepto aquel fruto que el anciano le ofrecía, se veía un hombre sabio, ¿ _Qué podría salir mal?_

 _-_ ¡Mentiroso!- Acusó la mayor- Esas bayas son endémicas del país del viento, ¡Se un hombre y reconoce tus errores!

-¡Tch!- Kankuro no diría más, se sentía mal y todo ese interrogatorio lo tenía fastidio « _Ahora sueno como Shikamaru»_

\- ¿Y esas flores?- Sobre la mesa cercana a la camilla de su hermano, había un bonito ramo de crisantemos amarillos y narciso. Se levantó para tomar entre manos aquel ramo- Son preciosas.

-Una admiradora me las ha traído- Dijo orgulloso, recordó que esa mañana había recibido una inesperada visita. Se alegraba de volver a ver aquella sonrisa llena de calidez.

\- Claro...-El sarcasmo en la voz de Temari era muy notoria- Iré por por un florero, si las dejamos así se marchitaran pronto.

La rubia dejo las flores en dónde las había encontrado, tarareando una canción salió de la habitación dejando a sus hermanos solos.

-¿A qué hora nos marchamos?- Kankuro llamó la atención del pelirrojo con aquella pregunta.

-Tú te quedarás aquí- La mueca que hizo Kankuro le confirmaron que esa idea no le gustaba- No puedes viajar, estarás en el hospital internado está semana. Temari te cuidará.

-¿Qué! - Aquella idea le gustaba menos- ¿Te das cuenta de cómo me mirá? ¡Por favor, llévame contigo!

-Son indicaciones de Sakura San, aunque quisiera llevarte no podría. Solo entorpecería el tratamiento al que te están sometiendo- A Kankuro no le gustaba esa idea, en esos momentos estaba preocupado de su integridad física, Temari le haría la vida imposible en esa semana.

.

Llegó antes de la hora acordada, no le gustaba hacer esperar a los demás. Se posó sobre la rama de aquel imponente árbol, aledaño a la torre Hokage, desde ahí tenía una visión perfecta del techo del edificio. Sus párpados ocultaron la particularidad de sus ojos. Inalo profundo, reteniendo el aire en sus pulmones. Reconoció a su paso diversos aromas. El petricor de la tierra siendo envuelta por el rocío matutino, la fragancia de las flores que nacían en primavera, el olor a madera de los árboles. Exhaló todo el aire contenido, sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajaba. El viento fresco acarició sus brazos desnudos y la luz del sol besó su rostro. Entonces abrió los ojos volviendo de sus cavilaciones. Sus ojos se fijaron en las personas a las que esperaba ver,y toda su atención se fijó en el más joven de ellos. Sus cabellos rojos, al igual que los de ella, se movían al compás del viento; parecían más largos de lo que recordaba, peinados de diferente manera despejando un poco más la frente y dejando aún más visible aquel kanji « _Amor_ » Su semblante ya no era tan duro como en el pasado, se veía más relajado y más maduro a la vez.

La _sombra del país del fuego_ levantó la mano haciendo un ademán, llamándola. Entendió que era el momento del encuentro con ambos líderes.

.  
.

 _Quisiera ser libre, como las nubes que vagan por el cielo sin ninguna preocupación. Las nubes son tan bonitas..._

 _-Shikamaru Nara._

* * *

Hola queridos lectores, y bienvenidos! Por fin subí el tercer capítulo, quiero agradecerte a todos aquellos que están siguiendo este Fanfic, a todos aquellos que están poniéndolo en favoritos, a todos aquellos que comentan ¡De verdad, Mil Gracias!

Decidí actualizar cada quince días, pero creo que para no estar esperando y tener la incertidumbre de si actualizaré o no, tendré fechas para actualizar y son cada once y veintiséis de cada mes.

Una disculpa por los errores ortográficos pero este capítulo no lo revise, así que si notan alguno pasen de el.

A mí parecer este capítulo quedó bastante extenso, me alegra de haberlo terminado. La verdad uni dos capítulos para no alargar el fanfic y adelantar el encuentro de Hinata y Gaara. Estoy emocionada por el siguiente capítulo ¡Ya quiero subirlo! Pero no puedo.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta lectura.

Princesa del Tikal: Muchas gracias por el comentario y por apoyarme!

Daniecont: Gracias por el review, el primer capítulo era la introducción del fanfic, era para atrapar al lector. Espero que sigas leyendo este fanfic y te guste.

KittyH: Pobrecito pero eso era lo que tenía que pasar. «Gracias por el review» :)

Flemy Speeddraw: Si, y como puedes ver se lo regaño por ser tan despistado, pero era lo que tenía que ocurrir para que Hina y Gaara tuvieran un contacto. Gaara está emocionado por su futuro sobrino *w* es tan lindo, Gracias por el review, te mando un abrazo y un beso.

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Yo me despido ¡Nos leemos luego!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** El material que se presentara a continuación será utilizado única y exclusivamente con fines de entretenimiento. No se pretende lucrar con este Fanfic de ninguna manera. Naruto y los personajes que se presentan son obra de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 **(+18)** Algunos capítulos pueden contener LEMON, LIME, ESCENAS CON VIOLENCIA, LENGUAJE ADULTO.

 **CRAK FIC.**

 **CLASIFICACION "T"** por el contenido.

-Dialogos-

« _Pensamientos»_

* * *

 **DESEO TENERTE: Un espejismo en la Arena**

* * *

 ** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

 **LOS OJOS QUE ILUMINAN EL CIELO**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **.**

 **.**

Mantenía una pequeña charla con el Hokage mientras caminaban por los pasillos de aquel imponente edificio. Kakashi pidió un pequeño receso que sería aprovechado para conocer a su guardaespaldas, él le daría órdenes a su nueva subordinada. Cuando llegaron al punto más alto de la torre el viento le llegó de llenó, moviendo sus cabellos rojizos con lentitud. El suelo blanco era tapizado por pequeños pétalos rosados y hojas que caían de los árboles aledaños, formando pequeños remolinos que se dicipaban con ayuda del viento. Algunos ninjas resguardaban el lugar, vigilando cualquier anomalía. A lo lejos se escuchaban las risas de los niños de la academia o de las personas que transitaban cerca del lugar.

\- Kazekage Sama, me vi tentado a enviar a Naruto o un escuadrón Anbu con usted. Estoy seguro que a él le hubiera encantado tomar la misión, pero descarte de inmediato esa idea- Naruto era considerado el ninja más fuerte del mundo Shinobi, Kakashi no discutía eso, pero reconocía que su antiguo alumno carecía de prudencia y sensatez. Algo que caracterizaba al Uzumaki era lo impulsivo que solía ser, él mejor que nadie lo sabía. La situación entre las naciones no era la mejor en esos momentos, lo más viable era pasar desapercibidos pero Naruto era una persona que llamaba mucho la atención. El escuadrón Anbu también quedo descartado. El país del viento podría sentirse amenazado con la presencia de ninjas de la élite oscura en sus tierras. La intención del Hokage era que Gaara se sintiera cómodo y familiarizado con la persona que lo acompañaría hasta Suna. Rock Lee se había presentado voluntario para dicha misión pero Kakashi se negó inmediatamente. La energética personalidad del muchacho abrumaría a la serena forma de ser del líder de la Arena. Necesitaba a alguien que tomara con dedicación está misión,y él conocía a la persona idónea para ello- Permítame presentarle...- Levantó la mano haciendo un ademán, llamando a la persona que se encontraba esperando cerca de alguno de los árboles aledaños a la Torre- _Hyuga Hinata._

En tiempo récord la mencionada acudió al llamado de su líder. El viento jugaba con su larga melena oscura, a simple vista aquellas hebras azulinas parecían muy sedosas y suaves al tacto. La piel expuesta de sus brazos y piernas lucía inmaculada, como un blanco mármol. El color lavanda del Kimono que vestía hacía un perfecto contraste con su piel, su Obi púrpura se aferraba a su estrecha cintura, enmarcando los dotes de su cuerpo. Sus pantalones oscuros llegaban a medio muslo, dejando ver sus largas y torneadas piernas; un atuendo sin duda revelador pero sin llegar a ser vulgar. Su rostro adornado por un ligero sonrojo lucía sereno. Los ojos de Gaara se posaron sobre la chica,viéndola con curiosidad, esto no pasó desapercibido por el Hokage.

Kakashi dirigió su atención a la chica, confiando en su decisión. Hinata no sólo era inteligente, además poseía una fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable. Con el paso de los años se había hecho fuerte, había ganado experiencia y gracias a ello había perfeccionado sus habilidades.  
Poseedora de uno de los dōjutsus mas antiguos conocidos en el mundo Shinobi- _El byakugan-_ aquel Kekkei Genkai heredado de los mismos dioses, una reliquia que el clan Hyuga custodió con recelo al ser tan codiciado por las naciones extranjeras, le daba una gran ventaja sobre sus oponentes, acompañada de las mortales técnicas del Puño Suave característicos del clan Hyuga hacían de Hinata una contrincante peligrosa.

\- Será un placer trabajar para usted, Kazekage sama- Hinata hizo una reverencia al pelirrojo, siendo correspondida de igual manera por Gaara.

-Me alegra que seas tú mi nueva escolta- La kunohichi tomó aquellas palabras como un alago, haciéndo que una cálida sonrisa se formara en su rostro. Hinata y Gaara no eran dos extraños, a través del tiempo el destino de ambos los había puesto en el mismo lugar en varias ocasiones. Gaara podía reconocer a la Hyuga en cualquier parte del mundo, y es que era difícil olvidar aquellos singulares ojos parecidos a la luna llena, aquel astro que ilumina el cielo nocturno, aquel que por años le causó una gran fascinación.

\- Les hará falta hablar para la misión, los dejo solos un momento- Kakashi se sintió fuera del lugar, no armonizaba para nada con aquella atmósfera que ambos jóvenes acababan de crear. Hinata vio como Kakashi se retiraba mientras leía aquel famoso libro de dudoso contenido escrito por el difunto Jiraiya.

-Me enteré de lo que pasó con Kankuro- Volvió toda su atención en el pelirrojo- Es algo lamentable, pero confío en que se recuperará pronto. Esta mañana lucía muy bien cuando fui a verlo al hospital.

-Así que fuiste tú- Hinata le dedicó una sonrisa a Gaara, ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección al barandal cercano. La aldea lucía tan apacible en esos momentos.

\- Si, ¿Sorprendido?- Gaara negó con la cabeza. Algunos meses después de finalizar la guerra una epidemia azotó en las áridas tierras del desierto. Mucha ayuda había llegado desde las otras naciones aliadas, entre ellas Hinata Hyuga. Tenía una calidad humana tan grandiosa que contagiaba de positivismo a toda persona que la rodeaba. La dedicación con la que ella realizaba su trabajo era admirable para el Kazekage, reconoció que ella era fuerte y albergaba dentro de sí una luz que podía iluminar en la más densa oscuridad « _Como Uzumaki Naruto»_ Algunos meses después ella volvió a la aldea por otra misión. Al ser una de las embajadoras de Konoha, hacia visita recurrentes a la aldea de la Arena. En una ocasión llegó a quedarse un par de meses en Suna, en ese tiempo se hizo muy cercana a sus hermanos. Por eso no le sorprendía que ella se preocupara por alguno de ellos.

-Las flores fueron un detalle bastante grato de tu parte- Hinata recordó como Ino le había recomendado llevar aquellas flores al enfermo, el amarillo de los crisantemos era un color vivaz y profundo; cálido por naturaleza, que buscaba dar confort a la persona a quién se le obsequiará, denotando los deseos de una pronta recuperación. Y los narcisos presagiaban una larga vida- Respecto a la misión, ¿Qué fue lo que el Hokage te ha dicho?

\- A grandes rasgos mi misión es suplantar a Kankuro, su antigua escolta y llevarlo a Sunagakure No Sato sano y salvo.

\- En estos meses se han presentado disturbios en las fronteras, no me sorprendería que nuestro camino se vea perturbado.

-No se preocupe Kazekage Sama, mi misión es protegerle, y lo haré... Con mi vida, si es posible, lo _prometo_ \- Había escuchado esa promesa de protección antes, sin embargo la sinceridad y convicción que Hinata demostraba en cada palabra hacían que una extraña sensación se instalará en su pecho. El viento nuevamente hizo de las suyas, acariciando y revolviendo el cabello de ambos. Los pétalos de Sakura danzaron alrededor de la Hyuga, haciendo un espectáculo bastante deleitable a la vista.

\- Gracias...- Aunque Gaara se sintió conmovido, rogó para que eso no llegara a ser necesario. Recargó los brazos en el barandal, adoptando una postura más relajada. Dejo de ver a Hinata y sus ojos se enfocaron en el paisaje que le brindaba aquel lugar- El camino a Suna no es una novedad para tí, partiremos hoy a las tres de la tarde. Kankuro hizo una reservación en una posada que está cerca de la aldea de los artesanos, a cinco horas de aquí. Pasaremos esta noche ahí. Por el momento es todo lo que debes saber.

-Entendido, Kazekage Sama.

\- Puedes marcharte si así lo deseas, aún tengo cosas pendientes con el Hokage. Nos veremos aquí media hora antes de nuestra partida- Tenía  
exactamente dos horas libres que aprovecharía de manera eficaz, afinaría los últimos detalles para su misión.

\- Entonces me retiro...- En el pasado Hinata se sentiría nerviosa, incapaz de realizar esa misión, pero ahora se sentía convencida. Tenía que ir un paso adelante, ese también era _su camino ninja_ , observó por última vez al líder del país del viento- Kazekage Sama, me alegra volver a verlo.

La chica del clan Hyuga desapareció ante su aguamarina mirada, dejando como único rastro de su presencia aquel aroma a lavanda.

.  
.

Saltaba de techo en techo, con prisa y sin mirar atrás hasta llegar a un lugar de construcciones amplías y jardines de una belleza etérea. Suelos de madera forrados con finos tatamis, techos altos y columnas fuertes que edificaban imponente aquella recidencia, ese lugar al que llamaba hogar.

En su soledad, camino por los pasillos hasta su habitación. Deslizó la puerta corrediza, dejándola abierta a su paso. La luz se filtraba generosa por aquel espacio, armonizando con las blancas paredes. Todo se encontraba perfectamente organizado, como siempre. Necesitaba un mapa, era lo que se encontraba buscando en ese momento en un cajón. Sus sentidos le alertaron de una presencia intrusa, pero en ningún momento se inmutó ante ello. Siguió con su labor esperando como todos los días a qué _ella_ lanzará el primer golpe.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que actuará, tomándola de espaldas casi a traición, su fina palma se dirigió sin miedo hacia su objetivo, quién se encontraba rebuscado tranquilamente entre los cajones. Se sorprendió de ver cómo, de un elegante movimiento parecido al _rote celestial_ , su contrincante esquivaba el golpe y de forma magistral devolvia la agresión. Pero para ella eso no era nada. Siguió ejecutando sus movimientos, mismos que habían sido alagados por efectuarlos de manera sublime aún a su corta edad y por el que se ganó el título de _heredera_ de uno de los clanes más antiguos de Konoha.

La mirada de ambas se encontraron. Tenían ojos similares, sin embargo reflejaban sentimientos distintos. Las dos féminas cual reflejó realizaron el mismos movimiento, inevitable sus palmas colisionaron produciendo un ruido sordo. Con astucia la mayor logro desviar último ataque de su contrincante, sosteniendola de su muñeca firme, y sin titubiar logro someter a la menor, tumbando el pequeño cuerpo al suelo mientras aplicaba una llave para inmovilizarla, retorciendole el brazo habil detrás de la espalda.

\- Me rindo...- Sugirió ante lo evidente. Hinata soltó a su hermana, tan rápido como las palabras salieron de los labios de la menor. Después de todo no era como si deseara hacerle daño a la castaña.

-Deberiamos dejar de hacer esto- Mencionó Hinata refiriéndose a su pequeño encuentro- Padre se enojara si volvemos a romper algo. Dijo que no quería peleas dentro de la casa.

-Las reglas están para romperse, Hinata oneesan- Con ayuda de su hermana mayor, Hanabi se levantó del suelo. Hinata negó con la cabeza- Además últimamente te vas de misión en misión, casi no pasas tiempo en casa. Aquí me aburro.

\- La vida de un ninja es así, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces- Hinata encontró por fin el dichoso mapa que se encontraba buscando anteriormente, lo coloco dentro de la mochila que en la noche anterior había preparado para el viaje.

\- No es justo- Hanabi dejo caer su cuerpo, su espalda se encontró con la mullida cama de su hermana mayor- Cuando era pequeña no podías jugar conmigo porque tus deberes de líder y arduos entrenamientos no te lo permitían. Ahora no puedes entrenar conmigo porque tus misiones imposibilitan tu estadía en casa.

Hinata no desmintió eso, observó a su hermana. Lamentaba no poder pasar más tiempo con ella. La pequeña niña que le rogaba por un poco de atención, ahora tenía quince años de edad, su cabello castaño llegaba más allá de la cintura y los característicos atuendos de entrenamiento que solía llevar siempre fueron reemplazados por ropas más femeninas. Un Kimono amarillo con adornos naranja se le veía vistiendo últimamente. Sin duda su pequeña hermana sería una mujer muy hermosa cuando creciera.

\- Lo siento- Se recostó imitando a su hermana . Cada una absorta en sus pensamientos miraban fijamente el techo, como si de la cosa más interesante se tratará.

-No importa, ¿Cuándo volverás?- Era evidente que Hinata saldría de nuevo a una misión, apenas ayer había regresado por la tarde a la aldea y hoy nuevamente se iba. Hanabi se incorporó, quedando sentada en la cama viendo como su hermana le prestaba atención.

\- Puedo regresar en una semana, o en tres días. Eso dependerá de cuánto tiempo el Kazekage necesité de mis servicios.

-¿Kazekage Sama, eh?- Hinata se levantó y colocó la mochila crema en su espalda.

-Soy su nueva escolta- Dijo con seriedad, tratando de evitar que su hermana siguiera hablando, cosa que no logró.

\- Kazekage Sama además de guapo es un hombre honorable y reconocido, un buen partido para cualquier- Hinata rodó los ojos, se acercó a Hanabi y le pellizco ambas mejillas- ¡Ha! ¡Eso duele, Hinata oneesan!

\- Deja de emparejarme con cada hombre que se atraviesa en mi camino, podrías meterme en algún problema- Hanabi se había pasado el último año tratando de liar sentimentalmente a su hermana con algún chico, había previsto todas las posibilidades: Shino, Kiba, ellos eran antiguos compañeros y parecían llevarse muy bien. Creyó que podría llevar la relación de amistad más allá, pero no fue así, literalmente Hinata era considerada por ambos jóvenes como una _hermana_. A Chouji solo le interesaba la comida. Sasuke parecía estar más concentrado en Naruto y este último no era una opción, a él le tenía un especial resentimiento. Incluso trato de emparejarla con Shikamaru Nara, después de todo era un chico listo, proveniente de uno de los clanes más importantes de Konoha. Pero cuando Hinata se enteró de sus planes quiso matarla, resulta que el ninja de las sombras ya estaba comprometido con Temari, la hermana del Kazekage- Tienes un imaginación muy fértil, y mucho tiempo libre también. Deberías de aprovechar ese tiempo para estudiar.

\- Alguien tiene que hacerlo, no quiero que te quedes como una solterona, todos tus ex compañero tienen una pareja. Shikamaru y Temari ya se casaron, Sai le propuso matrimonio a Ino... ¡Incluso Lee está saliendo con una chica!- Hinata tuvo que suspirar profundo para evitar que los nervios le ganarán.

\- Yo no llevo prisa - El argumento de la peliazul pareció ser una infamia para Hanabi- No todos buscamos lo mismo, para mí una relación amorosa ahora no es una prioridad.

-Solo escuchate, terminarás siendo una solterona como Tsunade.

\- ¡No puedes expresarte así de la Godaime!- Hinata colocó su palma encima de la boca de la menor- Deja de decir tonterías o le Diré a Natsu San que te haga estudiar filosofía.

-Al menos admite que Gaara Sama se ha vuelto muy apuesto- Hanabi nuevamente insistió.

-No...- Hinata camino hacia la salida del cuarto, siendo seguida por la próxima líder del Clan.

\- Entonces dime si te gusta alguien.

\- _Si._

 _-_ Lo sabía... Espera, ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco?- Una nueva tanda de preguntas bombardearon a mayor de las Hermanas.

\- Algún día te contaré- Hinata se detuvo al ver un objeto muy particular en el suelo. Uno de los Kunais de su hermana adornado con un muy femenino listón rosa y un muñequito del mismo color, parecía un llavero. La Hyuga lo levanto del suelo.

-Es lindo, ¿No?

\- ¿Tratas a tus herramientas como un juguete?

-Solo les doy un poco de estilo- Hanabi observó el Kunai entre las manos de su hermana- Puedes quedartelo, así cuando lo veas te acordarás de mí.

\- Gracias- Hinata atrajo el cuerpo de la manor y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo- _Te quiero._

Habían cosas que nunca cambiaban, la calidez e incondicionalidad de Hinata, por ejemplo. Hanabi se aferro a su hermana, devolviéndole el abrazo y tratando de transmitir todo lo que con palabras no llegaba a expresar, un "Te quiero" o "Te extrañaré"

Nuevamente su hogar se quedaba casi vacío. Sin Neji, sin Hinata.

-Promete que cuando vuelvas entrenaras conmigo.

-Lo prometo, Hanabi chan- Esa era una promesa importante para Hanabi, no solo le aseguraría de entrenar con su hermana mayor, también le aseguraba que Hinata volvería a casa.

\- Siento interrumpir- Hablo una tercera voz. Una chica de cabellos cortos de un color verde oscuro y ojos perla característicos del clan Hyuga- Le he traído el incienso que me mandó a pedir, Hinata Sama.

\- Gracias, Natsu San- Hinata tomo el incienso ente manos, despidiense de ambas. Sus pasos la llevaron hasta un lugar tranquilo que le brindaba infinita paz

El humo que nacía en las varitas de insienso se esparcía por el lugar, el olor a canela inundó sus fosas nasales. Cuando Neji meditaba prendía unas cuantas varitas de incienso con olor a canela, decía que le ayudaba a relajarse y de cierta manera le recordaban a _ella_ , dándole tranquilidad. Se inclinó ante la fotografía de su primo, honrando su memoria y por respeto guardo silencio _«Neji Nissan, te hecho tanto de menos»_

\- Neji siempre fue muy orgulloso a la hora de demostrar sus sentimientos, pero las acciones que realizaba no ponían en duda de que eras muy especial para él y del cariño incondicional que te tenía, yo creo que él te acompaña a donde quiera que vayas, procurandote como cuando estaba vivo- La voz de su padre la hicieron reflexionar, su progenitor se colocó a lado de ella, viendo la misma foto que la peliazul.

\- Entonces soy muy afortunada, Otosama- Su querido primo imitó a su padre, Hizashi, decidiendo por sí mismo su destino, sacrificándose para proteger a Hinata y a Naruto y lo que el Jinchūriki representaba para toda la alianza Shinobi. Para darles un futuro.

-Lo eres- Su padre había cambiado con el tiempo. Ya no era tan rígido como antes, se le veía más sereno.  
Hiashi siempre fue estricto con su hija porque pensaba que eso era lo mejor para ella, quería forjar en su primogénita un carácter fuerte y seguro, con el que pudiera liderar al Clan. Sabía que si su pequeña hija se mostraba dócil el consejo podría manipularla para alimentar sus propias ambiciones. Pero lo único que había logrado era resaltar sus inseguridades y miedos.

-Tengo que marcharme ya- Hinata se despidió de su padre haciendo una reverencia- Hasta pronto Otosama.

-Hinata...- La chica enderezó la espalda y observó a su padre- recuerda que tienes a tu cargo la seguridad de una persona importante, sé que no fallaras. Confío _en tí_.

La sorpresa se vio reflejada en los ojos de la primogénita de Hiashi. La peliazul siguio su camino, no sin antes regalarle una cálida sonrisa al hombre que le dió la vida.

« _Quiero ser tan fuerte como mí padre y bondadosa como mí madre»_  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

Afuera los estudiantes de la academia tenían una batalla simulada. Escuchaba las constantes quejas y risas de los niños. Hinata asimilaba la información que su compañero le había dado hace apenas unos minutos atrás.

\- Algo te preocupa- Afirmó la voz del Aburame. Hinata sentía la mirada de su amigo sobre si a través de sus oscuras gafas. Para Shino la chica frente a él podía leerse como un libro abierto, los años de convivencia junto a su equipo no habían sido en vano, la conocía muy bien- ¿Esto tiene algo que ver?

-Es sólo una corazonada, nada concreto- La chica tomó entre manos las fotografías que esa mañana Tenten le había prestado, las guardo en su mochila junto al mapa. Sus ojos se concentraron en el reloj, aún le quedaban quince minutos para la hora en la que Gaara la había citado. Suerte que la academia ninja de encontraba muy cerca de la torre Hokage. Se dispuso a beber el resto del té que Shino le había dado- Te agradezco por la información, ha sido de mucha ayuda.

.

Un pequeño suspiro llamó su atención, la aguamarina mirada del Kazekage se encontró con una chica que dormía plácidamente a unos metros de él. La luz de la luna gibosa, que miraba hasta hace unos instantes, iluminaba el rostro pálido de la Hyuga. Cuando llegaron a aquel poblado el crepúsculo iluminaba el cielo, dando paso a la noche. Ocho horas atrás habían partido de Konohagakure y aunque el camino había sido largo y pesado, no se habían presentado complicaciones. Había encontrado la compañía de la Hyuga más que acogedora, bastante cómoda. Durante el camino Hinata se había mantenido bastante diplomática, no se sorprendía ya que al pertenecer a uno de los clanes de la nobleza de Konoha era normal que se relacionaran con personas de elite, ya se imaginaba a la disciplinada educación a la que la peliazul había sido sometida.

Cerro la ventana al sentir el viento frío abrazaba su cuerpo, la temperatura comenzaba a bajar y no quería incomodar a la chica por aquel pasatiempo de observar la luna cuando brillaba en lo alto del cielo. Aún en la oscuridad podía distinguir la silueta de la femina acostada en el futón, el constante vaivén de su pecho al respirar, incluso podía apreciar esos delicados labios entré abiertos. Sus oscuros cabellos se esparcían sobre la almohada, Hinata era sin duda un mujer muy agraciada y carismática también. En un principio creyó que sería un problema para la Hyuga compartir aposentos con él. Kankuro había reservado una habitación en aquella acogedora posada, el plan inicial era que ambos hombres la compartirían, eran hermanos después de todo. Pero para dos personas ajenas podría resultar complicado. Por fortuna Hinata aseguró que eso no representaba problema alguno, después de todo a lo largo de su carrera como ninja había compartido espacios aún más pequeños con sus compañeros de equipo. Además Gaara le inspiraba confianza, ¿Qué era lo peor que le pudiera suceder junto a él?

.

.

.

 _Es solo a través de los ojos de los demás que nuestras vidas tienen algún significado_

 _-Haku_ _._

* * *

¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores ¡ Por fin es día de actualización, No saben lo feliz que estoy ahora. Quiero agradecer infinitamente a todas aquellas personas que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un comentario, de agregar la historia a favoritos o aquellas que siguen el fanfic, de verdad muchas ¡Muchas Gracias!

En el capítulo de Hoy por fin tenemos el tan anhelado encuentro de Hinata Y Gaara, me moría de ganas por subir este capítulo. Como mencionaba en la narración, este no es el primer encuentro de estos personajes, ya que a lo largo de la historia del universo de Naruto ellos se han encontrado (Sin dirigirse la palabra) En muchas ocasiones: En el bosque de la muerte durante los exámenes chunnin, donde Gaara casi mata al equipo de Hinata. En el rescate de Matsuri, En los exámenes de Chunnin que se celebraron en la aldea de la arena, En la guerra ninja. Son varios los escenarios, por eso quise recalcar eso. Porque esta historia tal vez vaya un poco rápido, a partir de aquí vamos a ver la convivencia que tienen Hinata y Gaara, y como ellos dos van a superar algunos problemas. Quiero aclarar que todos los personajes tienen el estilo de la pelicla de THE LAST, fue la mejor animación, en mi opinión, que pudieron haberles dado a los personajes. Tal vez vean un poco de OCC en los personajes, En Hinata por ejemplo, Ya que normalmente en los fanfics siempre la ponen como que si no supiera hacer nada y no decir una oración completa sin trabarse o tartamudear. Yo sé que Hinata no es el personaje más fuerte del anime pero se ha esforzado mucho para superarse, quise que tuviera una personalidad más segura porque precisamente ya está grande ya es una adulta, además las cosas que vivió en la guerra (La muerte de Neji) creo que la hicieron más fuerte, durante el anime creo que la hicieron más fuerte, es una lástima que en la historia original haya dejado todo por lo que lucho para dedicarse únicamente al hogar, creo que pudieron explotar mejor al personaje y no lo hicieron. En cuanto a Gaara, él también ha cambiado DEMASCIADO, hemos visto una evolución muy buena de él, en los últimos capítulos de Shippuden se le veía más relajado y más abierto a las personas.

Quiero mandar especial saludos a:

 **Princesa del Tikal:** Como siempre dándome tu apoyo y dejándome comentarios, quiero agradecerte antes que nada. Bueno los personajes ya están interactuando, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

 **Cami-Sama:** Que bueno que te animaste a comentar, te lo agradezco muchísimo. También me pasa lo mismo, a veces me gana la flojera y no comento ntp, suele pasar. Me alegra mucho que la historia te esté gustando, y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

 **Daniecont:** jTambien me agrada Kankuro, creo que es un personaje divertido. Temari no perderá a su bebé, tranquila, pero si se le complicaran algunas cosas. ¡También amo a Gaara!

 **M. B:** Descuida, tu comentario si llego!Te agradezco por haber leído mis historias y por tu comentario, esta historia la tengo que terminar si o si! Además ya está estructurada, puede que el siguiente mes tenga problemas en actualizar o me retrase algunos días porque voy a entrar a la universidad ya y una de mis profesoras es un monstro, es muy estricta, pero yo seguiré actualizando. Mis otros fanfics los deje suspendidos porque a la hora de escribirlos no quedan como me gustaría, tengo un bloqueo mental con ellos, pero si los pienso continuar. Algunos como Rojo tendre que comenzar desde cero porque cuando lo subí no tenía un orden de los capítulos, además de que tiene años ya no recuerdo bien que era lo que quería hacer, intergaláctica lo actualizaré cuando termine este fanfict, con capítulos modificados porque como te digo no tenían un orden así que adelantaba algunos hechos, o ponía cosas que aún no iban. De verdad te agradezco infinitamente el haberte tomado tu tiempo para leerlos, espero poder leerte de nuevo.

Eso es todo por hoy, Les mando a todos un fuerte abrazo. Nos leemos luego.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** El material que se presentara a continuación será utilizado única y exclusivamente con fines de entretenimiento. No se pretende lucrar con este Fanfic de ninguna manera. Naruto y los personajes que se presentan son obra de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 **(+18)** Algunos capítulos pueden contener LEMON, LIME, ESCENAS CON VIOLENCIA, LENGUAJE ADULTO.

 **CRAK FIC.**

 **CLASIFICACION "T"** por el contenido.

-Dialogos-

« _Pensamientos»_

* * *

 **DESEO TENERTE: Un espejismo en la Arena**

* * *

 ** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

 **LA FORTALEZA DE ARENA.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **.**

.

.

La incandescente estrella diurna se escondía entre las dunas del horizonte, el cielo era teñido de colores cálidos que le recordaban a las hojas secas de otoño. El inmenso mar de arena brillaba como si de oro puro se tratara, aquella imagen le robó un suspiro, todo ahí lo encontraba hermoso. El viento golpeaba su cuerpo constantemente, y se dio cuenta de que aquel país hacia honor a su nombre. Sus manos se aferraron a la blanca túnica de algodón, un olor parecido a la esencia de azahar y cítricos inundó sus fosas nasales. Deleitándose con aquel aroma sus ojos se dirigieron inconscientes hasta la persona que caminaba a unos pasos delante de ella. _Sabaku No Gaara_ , el máximo jerarca del país del viento. Horas atrás el Kazekage insistió en que ella usará su túnica argumentado que su piel se veía sensible y el ardiente sol del desierto podía provocarle quemaduras e irritación. La Hyuga pudo rechazar, con amabilidad, a tomarla. Era una chica precavida y entre sus cosas siempre llevaba una capa que la resguardaban de la intemperie. Sin embargo algo dentro de ella se negó rotundamente a declinar aquella generosa acción que el pelirrojo tuvo con ella. Estaba segura de que el aroma de Gaara se quedaría impregnado en su _piel_ , y por una razón ajena a ella, sintió sus mejillas arder.

El mandatario se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que su escolta cesaba su andar. Se alarmó un poco cuando de sus pálidas mejillas brotó una roseta de arrebol-¿Estás bien?- se aventuró a preguntar. La chica que lo acompañaba, _delicada y dulce,_ más que una kunohichi parecía alguien de la realeza. Su delicadas facciones, parecían una obra de arte. De piel blanca y tersa, como la seda. Cabellos largos y preservados, de un tono sutil y agradable a la vista. Y con unos modales muy bien refinados, como una princesa, y aunque ella había demostrado ser fuerte había despertado en él un deseo de protegerla. No la subestimaba, claro está. Pero aquel instinto nació, como una chispa de luz que explota en la oscuridad. Un asentimiento con la cabeza fue la respuesta que dio la peliazul para indicar que todo iba bien. Gaara pudo ver que sin mucho esfuerzo la chica activaba nuevamente el dōjutsu característico del Clan Hyuga, sus ojos se veían más dilatados mientras que algunas venas adornaban su sien. La visión de Hinata se extendió a kilómetros, en un radio de casi trescientos sesenta y cinco grados, nada se le escapaba de la vista. Frunció el entrecejo y de inmediato volvió su vista hacía atrás, fijando sus ojos en el camino recorrido. Gaara imitó su acción, tratando de encontrar lo que llamaba la atención de la Hyuga, pero no encontró más que altas dunas de arena. Ni un vestigio de vegetación se encontraba a kilómetros- ¿Qué sucede?- Volvió a preguntar llamando la atención de la chica.

-Una tormenta de arena se acerca rápido- Entonces entendió porqué la preocupación se reflejaba en el rostro de Hinata- Viaja a una velocidad de entre cuarenta y setenta kilómetros por hora, en cualquier momento nos alcanzará.

-Tenemos que refugiarnos- El viento comenzaba a soplar cada vez con más intensidad. Gaara mejor que nadie conocía esa zona, no había nada a kilómetros, tenía que actuar rápido antes de que la tormenta ganará más intensidad y representará un problema para ambos.

-Lo sé, buscaré un lugar seguro, las tormentas de arena pueden ser muy peligrosas aunque no parezcan. No podemos arriesgarnos- La Hyuga observó el panorama, la nube de cuatro mil pies de altura recorría presurosa el desierto. Retroceder no era una opción, de hacerlo retrasarían su llegada a Suna, cubrió mejor su rostro y se aferro aún más a la túnica que la abrigaba mientras extendía su diestra al pelirrojo- No tenemos mucha opción, Kazekage Sama, tenemos que seguir avanzando. Por favor, tomé mi mano.

-...- Hinata no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa al ver la seriedad que adquiría el rostro de Gaara. Sólo esperaba no haber cometido ninguna indiscreción. Pero necesitaba tener cerca al Kazekage hasta que encontrarán refugio. Gaara observó el sonrojo que lucía el rostro de la chica, estaba avergonzada. El pelirrojo extendió su mano hacia la de ella, entrelazándolas en un torpe y rápido movimiento.

\- Descuide, me aseguraré de que este bien- Hinata sonrió- Temari me ha pedido que cuide de usted, seguramente sí no lo hago ella me matará- Se atrevió a bromear de último.

\- Que extraño- Dijo Gaara- A mi me ha pedido lo mismo.

Hinata afianzó el agarre en torno a la masculina y áspera mano. Agradeció internamente a Temari, a pesar de mostrarse severa la mayoría del tiempo, la rubia poseía un gran corazón y se preocupaba por sus seres queridos. Se sintió afortunada por contar con la amistad de la Nara.

\- Es hora de avanzar- La bruma envolvió minutos después a ambos jóvenes, haciendo que en varios momentos el andar se les dificultara. Gaara podía usar su arena y crear una barrera que los protegiera de las fuertes rachas de viento, sin embargo se limitó a hacer nada, la calidez que la palma de la Hyuga le brindaba lo embriagó por completo.

No supo por cuánto tiempo caminaron, tampoco sabía exactamente a donde se dirigían, sólo se dejaba guiar por la chica. Su visión se vio completa nublada, no podía ver más allá del fuerte agarre entre ambos. Hinata a diferencia de él y con ayuda de su dōjutsu, veía a la perfección a través de aquella densa masa de arena. No pasó mucho tiempo para que su mirada aqua pudiera vislumbrar una formación rocosa.

Hinata lo había llevado hasta un conjunto de cuevas que se conectaban a una forma geológica que albergaba un gran depósito de agua, aquella Dolina se encontraba a un par de horas de la aldea de la Arena. La oscuridad de la cueva les dio la bienvenida, Hinata se sorprendió de la humedad que cargaba el ambiente ya que se encontraban en medio de una zona árida, y de cierta forma aquello le daría un problema. El desierto por el día podía ser tan caluroso como el infierno pero una vez llegada la noche la temperatura caía en picada, teniendo temperaturas demasiado bajas. La humedad solo haría que la cueva se enfriará aún más de lo normal, resultando con un ambiente gélido.

\- Era lo más cercano que teníamos- Decía Hinata con un deje de culpabilidad mientras desactivaba su dōjutsu, el agarre entre ambos comenzó a aflojarse hasta que finalmente la chica liberó a Gaara, haciendo que el chico extrañará su calidez.

\- Es perfecto...- La espesura de tormenta evitaba que cualquier luz se filtra, oscureciendo todo a su pasó. La fiereza del vendaval producía ruidos agudos que erizaban la piel, el joven se retiro el sombrero dejando al descubierto sus rebeldes cabellos rojizos- Dudo que la tormenta cese está noche, dormiremos aquí- acostumbrado a la oscuridad, Gaara se sobresalto al sentir una sorpresiva luz iluminando su rostro y por instinto sus ojos se cerraron interponiendo al mismo tiempo su brazo para evitar que la luz siguiera llegándole de lleno.

-¡Yo... Lo lamento, Gaara Sama!- Hinata alejó rápidamente la luz de la lámpara del rostro pálido de su superior- Aquí está muy oscuro- La luz viajo a través de la cueva, dejando ver su estructura rocosa creada a través del tiempo.

\- Descuida - Los ojos de Gaara inspeccionado el interior para fijarse de último momento en la chica que buscaba algo entre su pequeña mochila- Necesitas ayuda- afirmó al ver como se le complicaba sostener la lámpara con una mano, mientras la otra se adentraba en el interior de la mochila. Se acercó dispuesto a ayudar pero Hinata lo detuvo con sus palabras.

\- Está bien, Kazekage Sama. Puedo hacerlo sola- Ignorando completamente lo que la peliazul había dicho, él tomó entre sus manos aquella lámpara iluminando a la chica.

\- No soy un inútil, Hinata...- Aseguro severo, La Hyuga era una persona muy servicial, durante el viaje siempre busco la comodidad del pelirrojo, de cierta forma Gaara se sintió mimado con la constante atención que Hinata le prestaba. Para nada aquello le disgustaba, al contrario, la chica le era de mucha ayuda. Pero al crecer solo, casi la mitad de su vida, se volvió una persona autónoma. Toda aquella atención le resultaba extraña. Además no le gustaba dejarle el peso de las responsabilidades a una sola persona, por eso aunque Hinata se negara él siempre buscaba ayudarla, incluso en cosas tan simples como esa.

-Lo siento mucho, no quise que entendiera eso...- Hinata se disculpó viendo entre la oscuridad el brillo de los ojos claros del pelirrojo, perdiéndose por un momento en ellos.

\- Entonces deja que te ayude.

\- Gracias...- La joven siguió con su labor, hasta que logró encontrar lo que buscaba- Está noche será fría, debemos buscar una fuente de calor. Una fogata sería la solución perfecta, pero no tenemos recursos para crearla- Gaara observaba las acciones de la chica sin decir palabra alguna. Hinata tenia entre manos un recipiente mediando, redondo y de metal _«Combustible en gel »_ Una vez abierto, dejo ver su viscoso contenido - Por suerte conseguí esto en una misión, son bastante útiles incluso para cocinar- Explico mientras hacía nacer una pequeña flama que crecía con el paso de los segundos, hasta lograr iluminar aquel frío lugar y brindarles calidez.

Sus sombras se plasmaron en las rocosas paredes, danzando al compás de la llama. Hinata le ofreció al kazekage una frazada hecha de tela polar. Aquella manta era muy ventajosa en misiones, al ser liviana podía transportarse con facilidad, más que las bolsas de dormir, y aun así abrigaba mucho.

-Eres increíble...- Alagó el pelirrojo haciendo que nuevamente las mejillas de la chica se tiñeran de un adorable tono rojizo. Por un momento recordó a sus hermanos y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a compararles con la Hyuga. Al parecer Hinata tenía previsto todo y no improvisaba como ellos, la kunoichi era de mucha utilidad.

\- No es nada, se sorprendería de lo alelada que solía ser, algunos sucesos me hicieron un poco precavida- La chica apoyó su espalda en la fría pared y se deslizó con pereza hasta quedar sentada en el suelo arenoso, se abrigo con una frazada parecida a aquella que le había dado al Kazekage- Solía entorpecer las misiones tiempo atrás, y muchas veces puse en peligro la vida de mis compañeros de equipo... Era sólo una carga para ellos- La luz que siempre iluminaban aquellos ojos australes se opaco, la melancolía se vio reflejada en su rostro- en algunas ocasiones mis errores tuvieron un precio muy caro.

\- Bueno, Nadie es perfecto- Por un momento el pelirrojo se recordó a si mismo en el pasado. El había cometido muchos más errores que la chica frente a él, y aún así el pesar de ella parecía ser más profundo- Un error no define quién eres, es de humanos equivocarse, está en nuestra naturaleza y nadie puede evitarlo- En su mente vislumbró a un Shinobi, _Uchiha Sasuke_ , él era buen ejemplo de ello- No dejes jamas que eso frene tu camino.

Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír _«Creo que la persona increíble aquí, es Kazekage Sama»_

La fría noche siguió su curso, envuelta en historias que ambos se contaban, hasta que los parpados de la chica ocultaron aquellos ojos parecidos a la luna. Dejando que la inconciencia la envolviera, Hinata se dejó acunar por el mundo de los sueños. Y como la noche anterior él se dedicó a observarla en silencio.

.

El aumento de la temperatura era evidente, y con prontitud el calor invadía su cuerpo. Fue entonces que su subconciente le recordó en dónde se encontraba. Sus ojos se abrieron con pesar, parpadeando un par de veces antes de que su somnolienta mirada pudiera enfocar algo. Abrió los ojos sin mesura alguna cuando no vió por ningún lado al joven que se supone, debía cuidar- ¿Kazekage Sama?- Dispuesta a levantarse apartó las frazadas que la cubrían, y es ahí en dónde algo llamó su atención. Una de aquellas frazadas era la que le había entregado al pelirrojo la noche anterior.

\- Parecias tener frío en la madrugada- Dijo Gaara con voz estoica, tratando de respuesta a la pregunta que Hinata seguramente se había formulado en la cabeza. Los cabellos rojizos del Kazekage se encontraba húmedos, haciendo que sus hebras rebeldes se vieran oscurecidas.

\- Se lo agradezco mucho, pero no tenía que hacerlo- Hinata acepto la mano que Gaara le ofrecía para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo. La chica se sorprendió de la suavidad que poseía la piel de su acompañante, era obvio que no llevaba puesta su defensa absoluta en ese momento.

Esta vez fue el Kazekage quien liberó a Hinata del agarré que ambos sostenían, sin embargo esa misma sensación de añoranza se instaló en el pecho del líder de Suna.

\- Solo hice lo que creí correcto- Con esas palabras finalizó aquel tema de conversación, Gaara había sido apenas conciente de sus actos. Sin mucho pensarlo se levantó a abrigar a la Hyuga cuando vio su cuerpo temblar a mitad de la madrugada. El fuego se extinguía por lo que su fuente de calor se vió reducida. Estaba tan acostumbrado al voluble clima de Suna que ese frío no representaba nada para él- Este lugar es concidera un paraíso de la nación del Viento. Todo este conjunto de cuevas resguarda un oasis, si sigues el caminó- Señaló hacia el interior de la oscura cavidad - Encontrarás un manantial, puedes ir y darte un aseo antes de que partamos. Yo acabo de regresar de ahí, no quise despertarte antes porque lucias cansada. Disculpa si he hecho que te preocuparas.

\- Me inquiete un poco cuando no lo ví por ningún lado, pero sé que usted es muy fuerte y estaría bien incluso sin mi- Gaara le sonrió, como pocas veces había hecho en su vida, robandole el aliento a la chica frente a él.

La Hyuga agachó la mirada avergonzada e intento devolver al pelirrojo la túnica que le había prestado el día anterior. Gaara se negó rotundamente y en cambio ordenó que ella lo llevará puesto hasta que llegarán a la Aldea. Ahora Hinata caminaba a ciegas entre las penumbras, rezaba para no tropezar nada. Descartó la idea de utilizar su byakugan, no quería gastar chakra innecesariamente, solo devia de ser cuidadosa al andar. Gaara se había comprometido a cuidar la entrada para que ella pudiera ir tranquila a ducharse. Una luz brillaba al final de ese túnel, y cuando llegó al final de la senda se vio deslumbrada por aquella maravilla subterránea.

La cúpula rocosa se levantaba solemne por lo menos a seis metros de altura, el techo semi abierto dejaba filtrar la luz del sol, reflejarse en aquel espejo natural. La basta flora crecía y se abría camino en las paredes del bucle.

Se desvistió por completo, comenzando por la túnica del Kazekage y con cuidado de no mancharla, la dejo sobre una roca junto a sus pertenencias. Su desnudez fue abrazada por la cristalina masa de agua. Sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía al experimentar el cambio de temperatura de ambos ambientes. Nado por algunos minutos, disfrutando de la frescura que le brindaba ese mundo acuático.

Todo iba bien, nada podía robarle la calma, o eso creyó hasta que, mientras se apoyaba en una roca, sintió como unas patas peludas acariciaban el dorso de su mano. Con terror y de forma mecánica giro la cabeza enfocando su mirada en aquello que le rosaba la dermis. Trato de mantenerse serena y actuar con madurez pero esos ocho ojos oscuros, parecidos a la obcidiana, mirándola fijamente le causaban un pánico desmesurado. Un grito lleno de miedo emergió desde lo más profundo de su garganta, haciendo eco en todo el lugar. La pobre araña salió disparada por el aire cuando Hinata gimoteo y agitó los brazos con fuerza para alejar al artrópodo de su ser. La infeliz se salvó de caer al agua cuando tejió eficaz una telaraña, quedando suspendida en el techo. Hinata se sumergió en aquella piscina natural en un intento de protegerse de aquel pequeño animal.

.

La tormenta había menguado hace mucho, ahora el viento soplaba con gentileza, casi como una caricia, sobre la superficie de aquel mar de arena. El sol, en cambio, se levantaba sin piedad alguna calentando la faz del desierto, elevando las frias temperaturas de la madrugada. El silencio reino por varios minutos, y él cumplía la promesa que le hizo a la Hyuga, ahora se encontraba custodiando el lugar.

Pero toda la tranquilidad que reinaba se vio perturbada al escucharse un grito lleno de pavor que resonó por todo aquel conjunto de túneles « _¡Hinata!_ » Sin esperar más tiempo el joven Kazekage se dirigió con prisa hacia donde provenía el grito, siguió el mismo camino que la peliazul había recorrido para llegar al manantial, pero cuando accedió al lugar no vió a nadie, solo un silencio sepulcral se mantenía ahí, y eso le preocupó. Podia sentir el chakra de Hinata, pero a ella no la veía por ningún lado. Sus ojos buscaron por toda la cueva, pero lo único que encontró fue toda la ropa de la chica sobre una roca, nuevamente su mirada se dirigió a la masa de agua suspendida y sin previo aviso vio emerger del pozo la silueta de la mujer que se encontraba buscando.

Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta en el mismo momento en el que pudo ver la perfecta anatomía de la chica. Las gotas de agua resbalaban por su delicada piel de porcelana, acariciándola con lentitud, por un momento sintió envidia al no ser él quien realizaba esos constantes roses y de inmediato quiso golpearse por esos pensamientos tan poco decorosos. Y aunque Hinata mantenía oculto los pechos con sus brazos podía apreciar su firmeza y exquisita forma. Su vientre plano y esbelta figura se perdía entre las aguas azules. Cinco segundos fueron tiempo suficiente para apreciarla, no era tonto, sabía reconocer la belleza de una mujer. Y desde un inicio Hinata se le había hecho una chica muy linda. Pero ahora estaba seguro que ella era la mujer más hermosa que existía sobre la tierra. Su conciencia hablo dentro de él advirtiendo que no debía estar ahí por más tiempo, tampoco era un acosador. Si estaba ahí parado era porque creyó que la chica estaba en peligro, jamás imaginó encontrarse con tan inefable escena. Tan pronto como Hinata dirigía su atención hacia donde él se encontraba se desvaneció en un remolino de arena, dejando inexistente cualquier rastro de su presencia ahí.

Hinata abrió los ojos, decidiendo que ya era tiempo de regresar, llegó con prisa a la orilla y comenzó a vestirse con ropas limpias. Su cabello húmedo empapaba su atuendo, pero eso poco le importó. Después de todo el calor del lugar harían que se secaran más rápido de lo que ella se diera cuenta. Por último volvió a colocarse la blanca túnica, dejando que nuevamente aquel aroma hechizante la abrazará como el día anterior.

Al final del camino se encontró a Gaara, con toda la atención dirigida hacia la entrada del lugar.

-Ya estoy lista- Anuncio la Hyga con voz delicada.

-¿Todo bien? Te escuché gritar- Hinata se sonrojo y agradeció que Gaara no hiciera el más mínimo esfuerzo por voltear a verla o se se sentirá más avergonzada de lo ya.

-No fue nada, Kazekage Sama.

\- Ya veo, debemos partir ahora- Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a agregar más, Gaara se colocó el sombrero y emprendió la marcha siendo seguido por la Hyuga.

El silencio entre ambos no era como los anteriores, Gaara se preguntaba por aquella extraña presión en el ambiente. Cada uno se encontraba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Hinata incomoda por saber que no había superado aquel miedo a las arañas, sintiéndose como una tonta en esos momentos. Y el Pelirrojo, consumido por la vergüenza de haber perpetrado la privacidad de la chica. No podía verla por más de dos segundos sin sentir la culpa en su ser.

Las horas siguieron pasando, los largos caminos fueron recorridos hasta que por fin podían divisar como las murallas que protegían a la aldea de la Arena se alzaban majestuosas. Atravesaron las colosales estructuras de piedra y ella sabía que detrás de aquel muro se encontraba ese oasis que se aferraba a la vida: Sunagakure No Sato.

El bullicio no se hizo esperar, los súbditos de Gaara lo esperaban al final del caminó, lanzando todo tipo de ovación ante su llegada. Ella caminaba a espaldas del pelirojo, perpleja por lo que sucedía a su alrededor. El cariño que los aldeanos le profesaban al Kazekage era de admirarse. Un Shinobi que ella conocía de años se acercó a ellos.

-¡Bien venido a Casa, Kazekage Sama!- Baki era su nombre, el mismo que años atrás había sido el mentor del pelirrojo- Los guardias los han visto desde lejos y hemos venido a saludarlo.

\- Tadaima...- Respondió él.

-¡Gaara-Sama!- Ese par de voces que hablaban al unisono perforaron sus tímpanos y no hizo falta voltear a verlas para saber que Matsuri y Sari se dirigían hacia él para hostigarlo como solían hacer siempre. Gaara se mantuvo sereno evitando ser grosero con ambas y pidiendo, con toda la amabilidad que le permitirá su personalidad, que ambas los soltarán.

Así estuvo por un tiempo el Kazekage, saludando a las personas que se acercaban a él y ella solo se dedicó a observar entrenecida aquella escena. Sonriendo contagiada del buen ambiente del lugar. Aquella fortaleza de Arena, era el hogar del Kazekage. No lograba imaginar todo el esfuerzo que Gaara debió haber hecho para llegar hasta donde ahora estába. Las personas lo admiran, lo respetaban y veían en el esperanza, el también era una partícula de _luz_ para todas esas personas.

Unos oscuros ojos se posaron sobre ella, reconociendola de inmediato.

-¡Hinata San!- La castaña se acercó a ella sacándola de sus pensamientos- En verdad eres tú.

Hinata sintió los brazos de Matsuri envolverla en un cálido abrazo- Matsuri...- susurró ella, correspondiendo el abrazo que la ninja de la arena de daba.

-No sabía que vendrías, ¿En dónde está Kankuro San?- Baki también presto atención a la respuesta que Hinata daría, porque se le hizo extraño no ver al marionetista por ningún lado.

-Tuvimos un problema con él, se encuentra en Konoha en estos momentos- Respondió Gaara- Andando.

La Hyuga apreciaba la arquitectura características de Suna, las altas casas se alzaban con una particular forma redonda, evitando así los daños que causa la erosión del viento. El Kazekage caminaba en compañía de Baki, a aquien le contaba todo lo que había sucedido con el marionetista.

-Pobre Kankuro...- Comento Sari, iniciando una conversación entre las chicas.

\- ¡Eso es a lo que me refiero con ser cuidadosas! En una misión Kankuro San hizo que nos metieramos a una curva llena de vivoras venenos para dormir ahí- Desde ese entonces Matsuri no quiso salir jamás de misión con el marionetista. Apreciaba suficiente su vida como para ponerla en manos del hermano del su querido Gaara. Era como poner la cabeza en las fauces de un lobo.

-Kankuro no es tan malo- Argumento Hinata, tratando de defender un poco la caída reputación del mencionado.

La oficina del Kazekage era modesta, tenía solo lo necesario para trabajar eficiente. Gaara veía innecesario los grandes lujos, solo lo escencial bastaban.

\- La misión ha sido un éxito- Comento Gaara una vez que ambos se quedaron solos.

\- Aún no- señaló ella- Mi misión termina cuando Kankuro vuelva a Suna. Esas fueron las órdenes que Hokage Sama me ha dado. Pero si por el contrario usted quiere que me marché, lo haré en el tiempo que ordene. En cualquiera de los casos, me quedé o me marché, debo notificarle al Hokage.

-Quedate- Dijo de inmediato, no sabiendo si era una orden o en cambio, una petición- El juicio del Hokage es bueno, y encomendarte a ti esta misión fue todo un acierto. Yo le informaré sobre tu estadía en Suna.

-Entendido, Kazekage Sama.

-Otra cosa, Temari ha pedido algo a lo que no te puedes negar- Hinata no entendió al principio el comentario del pelirrojo, fue hasta que se encontró frente a esa puerta que hilo cada palabra.

-Yo no puedo aceptar esto- La habitación se encontraba en perfecto orden, la gran ventana redonda dejaba filtrar la luz para armonizar los espacios, justo como a ella le gustaba. El cuarto era amplio y cómodo, contaba con un baño propio y un closet muy bonito.

-Si puedes.

-Pero no debo.

-Lo harás, está era la habitación de Temari y fue ella misma que insistió para que pasaras la noche aquí antes de regresar a Konoha. A mí me parece buena idea que la ocupes ahora que estarás más tiempo aquí. Además veo conveniente tenerte cerca. Si te necesito puedo localizarte de inmediato.

-Yo de verdad no quisiera molestar.

\- Tú familia también nos ha brindado hospedaje con anterioridad, a la Mizukage y a mi- Meses después del desenlace de la Guerra una nueva cumbre oficial se celebró en Konoha, los cinco Kages acudieron al encuentro. Sin lugar a dudas las aldeas se encontraban en deterioro y Konoha no era la excepción, después del gran ataque de Pain y los estragos de la guerra, la aldea se vio obligada a ser reconstruida de principio a fin. Familias importantes como la de los Hyuga o los Akimichi, que pertenecían a los cuatro clanes nobles de Konoha, usaron recursos de su propia fortuna para para acelerar la edificación de sus hogares. Por eso habían abierto sus puertas para recibir a los líderes y darles la comodidad que necesitaban- Tómalo como el pago de un favor.

\- Tiene mi gratitud, Gaara Sama- Hinata no tenía más opción que aceptar la oferta del pelirojo.

-Eso es todo. Ahora descansa, Hyuga.  
.

La noche volvió caer sigilosa sobre la aldea, el viento soplaba acariciando los suelos de aquel territorio árido. El menguante nocturno se alzaba iluminando con sus rayos esa bóveda oscura llamada cielo. La noche aunque fría era hermosa, sin embargo no se comparan con la belleza de aquel ser que dormía sobre los blancos edredones de seda. Repitió la misma acción de la noche anterior y abrigo el esbelto cuerpo de Hinata y ella a cambio suspiro su nombre entre _sueños._

 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _"El lugar en donde se acuerden de tí es al que debes regresar y llamar hogar"._

 _\- Jiraiya_

* * *

¡Hola mis queridos Lectores! Hoy es día de actualización, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, quiero agradecer a todos por el gran apoyo que me han dado y disculparme por cualquier error que haya en este capítulo. Quiero mandar saludos en especial a rinconsara1302, Cami- Shama, Funimis y KittyH. Leer sus comentarios me hace muy feliz. Esta vez quiero dejarles un post que encontré en Facebook:

999 maneras de no escribir un fanfiction.

Lo sé, has leído el título y pensado «¿Qué tan largo será este post?». Pero antes de que pases de él y busques los memes y quejas habituales del grupo, deja que te diga que FB no me dejaría escribir algo tan extenso como 999 consejos de cómo no escribir fanfictions, así que no te preocupes, no es lo que piensas.

Este mensaje está dirigido a ti, fan que escribes historias; y también a ti, lector que todavía no se anima a publicar. Un mensaje con el mejor de los ánimos que espero te ayude.

Comenzaré por hablar de una cita que escuché hace poco tiempo, una frase atribuida al gran inventor, Thomas Alva Edison: "No fracasé, sólo descubrí 999 maneras de como no hacer una bombilla." Palabras famosas que, en realidad, son un versión resumida y adornada de la frase original, pero no por ello menos ciertas en su esencia.

Edison intentó cientos de veces mejorar la lámpara incandescente, viendo pasar delante de sí falla tras falla, hasta encontrar la solución correcta, la número 1000; y, sin embargo, es sorprendente cómo este hombre considero cada intento como un éxito, por más alejado que haya estado de la solución. El no falló 999 veces, descubrió 999 maneras de no hacer una bombilla.

Ahora hablemos de ti, compañero fanficker:

¿Cuántas veces has pensado en borrar una historia por que la consideras mala o te avergüenza? ¿Cuántos de tus fanfictions han recibido críticas negativas?

Permite que lo pregunte de otra manera: ¿Cuántas veces has fracasado escribiendo un fanfic?

La respuesta es CERO. Ése capítulo con malas críticas no es un fracaso, tampoco esa historia llena de lemon sin trama, ni ese primer fanfic.

Tú no has fallado, has descubierto una, dos, diez, cien maneras de no escribir fanfiction. Has conocido, has aprendido, numerosas formas de mejorar como escritor.

¿Y qué hay de ti, el que no se anima a escribir por temor al fracaso? Tú, que no quieres escribir un rayita por el qué dirán; que tienes una historia maravillosa en tu cabeza pero prefiere no intentarlo para no cometer un error y ser criticado. Dejame decirte que tú ya fracasaste antes de siquiera comenzar, por que has olvidado una verdad tan simple: No puedes corregir una página vacía. Yo también me sentí insegura al escribir sobre cierto personaje y también tuve un miedo atroz a las malas críticas (lo sigo teniendo), pero cobré valor para levantar la pluma y encontrar 999 maneras de no escribir un fanfic.

.

Si has llegado hasta aquí, agradezco tu tiempo. Y si crees que a alguien le puede ayudar conocer este mensaje, por favor, sé libre de compartirlo.

.

"Siempre puedes editar una mala página, pero no una página en blanco" -Jodi Picoult


End file.
